


This I Promise You

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: prompt that was given: A long awaited boys night out leads best friends Harry and Louis go further than they ever have before. It also leaves them with a surprise pregnancy that will help neither of them to forget that night.more background information: All five grew up together in London. Niall moved to Ireland to work in his family run business after graduation. (his parents had moved to London due to his mom’s job a few months after he was born.) Zayn and Liam went to the US to university. Harry has a Photography studio in London and Louis stayed in the UK Stratford which is about half an hour away from London so they meet up more often.





	This I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to tumblr sweetcreatureep for the beta ♥ I really appreciate it :)

“So, next week is the big day.”

Louis looks up from his Campari and coke, locking eyes with Harry.

Harry’s eyes are greener than usual, Louis knows it’s because of the alcohol he has been drinking since they arrived one hour ago.

Currently, Harry is sipping on a RumChata Banana Cream Pie Cocktail, which pretty much sums up his personality. – The RumChata is a cream liqueur with a rum base and a few spices that make it very interesting. Then there is the banana liqueur, which is not as common, but never fails to create a fantastic, far-too-tempting cocktail.

And now you might wonder how someone would compare their best friend to a cocktail. Well, Because of the creaminess of the RumChata, there will always be leftovers in the glass – Harry is one of those people who are charming by nature without even trying. Every stranger who has somehow in anyway ever interacted with Harry will never forget him. There will always be a part that remembers the way he smiled, or the way he talked; his low drawl is running through your ear and straight to the brain where it burns a livelong reminder into the flesh.

The rum; the rum is definitely the bitter – yet sweet – truth of knowing that no matter what you do, once Harry has wrapped you around his little finger, you are not getting away from him, ever. (Not that Louis wants to.)

The few spices that make him very interesting are his comedic streak, his curiosity and his creativity. It never gets boring with him. He always has new ideas, new plans, new dreams.

And then there is the last part, which is not as common – or usual for best friends. It’s the way his tongue licks into his mouth sometimes or explores other parts of his body. Or the way his hands have touched every inch of his body and the way Harry has whispered words into his ear that were only for Louis to hear while twisting his hand just right for Louis to feel the best orgasm he ever had. Louis knows that this part is risky but it is also what makes Harry far too-tempting to deny.

Louis blinks, “Yeah. I’m looking forward to seeing the lads again.”

“Me too.” Harry replies and takes another sip of his drink.

A smile tucks on Louis’ lips when he sees a cream moustache over Harry’s upper lip.

“What?” Harry asks innocently.

Louis’ eyes are focused on Harry’s pink lips, “You’ve got-“ he starts and points with his finger to his own upper lips instead of finishing the sentence.

“Oh,” Harry grins. Louis watches as Harry’s tongue slides out between his lips and licks the liqueur off his skin.

Louis knows exactly where this is going. It’s been their routine for the past three and a half months.

It started like this: Harry had convinced Louis to join a dance class. According to Harry, it was supposed to be a Zumba class. Harry told him about all kinds of benefits from decreasing blood pressure to endurance the cardiovascular system and to meeting new people.

Louis suggested that having sex has the same effects except you’ll get an orgasm out of it which is a real benefit.

Harry had only stared at him without replying before Louis agreed to join him.

Once there, it turned out that the Zumba class was on Tuesdays and not Thursdays. So, they found themselves in a Merengue dance class instead.

Merengue is a Latin and Caribbean dance where the dancing partners hold hands at chest-level, and move in slow, sensuous semi-circles to the rhythm of the music. As with most other dances, the secret to dancing merengue lies in the hips. Whether simply shifting, shimmying, or circling around each other, merengue dancers create an interesting vision as they keep their hands clasped during the dance.

As Louis and Harry had entered the room, they saw a pair with dark brown skin flying over the dancefloor. And five minutes later, after unsuccessfully trying to sneak out of the room before anyone could spot them, they found themselves standing in front of each other following the instructions from the two instructors.

With every brush of their groins, Louis felt his dick getting harder. He was about to call it quits before Harry would notice, but then he also felt Harry’s stiffy through their pants. Their eyes locked, heat rose to their faces as they stared at each other. The tension built between them as the urge to touch grew.

Soon after the instructors ended the class.

Once they arrived back at Harry’s flat, Louis wanted to ask whether he should come inside or drive home but Harry didn’t even let him finish the thought. He grabbed for Louis’ wrist, dragged him inside, shut the door and pressed him with his entire body against the door.

Their bodies were pressed together and their noses were touching while their mouths were open; panting into each other’s mouths.

“You think this is a good idea?” Louis asked, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“Do you?” Harry asked back instead of replying.

Louis closed his eyes as Harry’s sweet breath hit his lips. He wet his dry lips, swearing he could taste Harry already. His hips bucked forward. It looked like Louis’ body had already made up its mind, unlike his brain.

Harry let a moan escape his lips and that is all it took for Louis’ brain to shut down – He closed the tiny space between their lips. Not even one second later, Harry’s tongue was licking hungrily into his mouth as they made their way to the bedroom.

They got rid of their clothes and fifteen minutes later they were covered in come, laying heavy breathing on Harry’s bed.

“…dance?”

Louis blinks the flashback away, his eyes focus on Harry as he registers his voice. “Ok.” He agrees and then follows his friend to the dance floor.

Half an hour later they find themselves in Harry’s flat, again. With locked lips, they make the familiar way from the entrance hall to Harry’s bedroom.

Harry pushes Louis onto the bed and crawls over him, sucking on his neck while opening his pants. Harry palms Louis through his jeans which earns him a moan from Louis. Harry grins to himself as he pulls Louis’ pants and boxers down at once. His eyes skip from Louis’ dick to his eyes and back to his dick before taking him into his mouth.

Ten minutes later Louis comes down Harry’s throat and once he has calmed down from his orgasm, he returns the favour.

#

One week later.

Louis is standing in front of Harry’s door. He hesitates for a moment. In the past three months, whenever they saw each other, they both ended up with an orgasm. Louis is not sure how their activities will affect their friendship in the long run. Louis takes a breath and circles his shoulders. He feels a soreness in his upper back. But he ignores it and knocks.

A few moments later the door flies open and Harry beams at him from the other side. “Lou.” He says and pulls him into his arms.

“Hi.” Louis replies with a tight smile as he feels a bunch of needles poking him into the back.

“Are you ok?” Harry asks worried and pulls away from his friend.

“Ugh,” Louis breathes out which sounds more like a moan. “My neck and shoulders. It’s probably from a wrong sleeping position.”

“Oh, come on inside. I’ll give you a massage until the boys arrive. Maybe it’ll help.” Harry says and leads the way into the living room.

Louis wants to deny but before he can open his mouth, Harry pushes him gently onto the couch before taking a seat next to him. Louis shifts on the couch until Harry has proper access to Louis’ shoulders.

“When did the boys say they’ll be here?” Louis asks, to start a conversation.

“At around six, depending on the traffic.” Harry replies and places his hands on Louis’ shoulder. As soon as Harry’s thumbs dig into Louis’ back, Louis’ head drops forwards.

“Alright?” Harry asks.

“Perfect.” Louis replies and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take long for Louis to recognise the familiar feeling in his belly. He tries to push it away or ignore it but it is impossible. His body has developed its own rules and how can Louis blame it? It’s been three months since Harry’s soft touches always led to more. Why would it be different now.

Louis has still not quite given up. He keeps telling his body that nothing is going to happen. But then he feels Harry’s hot breath on his exposed skin where his shoulder meets his neck. He opens his mouth to say something but before his brain has processed the words he planned to say, he feels Harry’s lips connecting with his skin.

Louis presses down on his groin while focusing on what Harry is going to do next. For a moment Louis feels a few kisses being pressed to his skin, followed by sucking. Louis’ breathing changes from calm to shaking. And just as Louis thinks Harry is done, he feels two hands wandering down his back and slipping beneath his t-shirt. “H-Harry.” Louis breathes as he feels Harry’s hands slipping around him and resting on his belly where his pants begin.

Harry doesn’t reply though; he keeps sucking on Louis skin while slowly moving his hands underneath the waistband of Louis’ pants.

“Harry. Later.” Louis says, his voice is lower than usual.

“Mhm,” Harry hums, “Is that a promise?” He whispers.

“Yeah.” Louis says and opens his eyes as he feels Harry’s hands slipping away from his skin. Harry presses one more kiss to Louis’ neck before pulling fully away.

Louis doesn’t have much time regretting his decision. Before he can give in and climb on Harry’s lap like he wants to, the bell rings. And maybe it’s for the better, too.

There are many smiles and laughs and hugs as Harry and Louis greet the others. They sit down for about one hour to have the chance to catch up before they make their way to the pub.

Niall is talking about his promotion and the co-worker he fancies. “What about you guys? Any person you have got your eyes on?” he asks and wiggles his eyebrows at his four friends.

Louis doesn’t even look at him, he takes a sip of his coke instead.

“Yeah, well.” Zayn speaks up next, a fond smile is playing on his lips. Four pair of eyes fall on him. But his two are only looking at one. Liam.

Louis spits his coke back into his glass.

Zayn and Liam giggle and blush at the same time as their hands find each other on the table.

“I knew it.” Niall grins.

“That is amazing.” Harry beams and jumps up form where he is sitting and embraces his two friends in his large arms.

“Cheers, guys. First round tonight is on you.” Louis grins at them.

“How did it happen?” Harry asks, curious. He is still standing between Liam and Zayn with each an arm around them.

“It wasn’t anything film worthy.” Zayn says. “I guess the feelings have always been there, it just didn’t really click until we were so far away from home and being constantly in each other’s faces.”

“We were messing around, arguing over the remote. We ended up wrestling on the floor and then Zayn was like: Come on then, come on; before kissing me. And I kissed back. The next morning, we talked it through and thought, why not try and see where this will lead us.” Liam finished.

Harry catches Louis’ eyes from the other side of the table before pulling away from his friends. Zayn used the new freedom to lean over to press a kiss to Liam’s lips, “and it was the best decision of my life.” He says. Zayn says it more to Liam than to the others.

Louis wonders how easy Liam and Zayn made it sound like. All it took for them was talking it through. Him and Harry haven’t even directly addressed it yet.

“What about you, Louis and Harry? Anyone you are interested in?” Liam asks then.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Louis sees how Harry is drowning the rest (which is actually an almost full glass) of his drink. “I think we should go before all of the good tables are taken.” Louis says then, changing the subject.

“Good idea.” Niall agrees and stands up.

#

They have a couple beers and a few shots but none of them are drunk. The night blurs by with laughter and watching two of their best friends licking each other faces off. Harry has his hand on Louis’ thigh and Louis has his own hand underneath Harry’s t-shirt, his fingers slowly moving over his back.

At around two in the morning, the five leave the pub. The taxi is driving Niall to his parent’s house and Liam and Zayn to a hotel.

Louis follows Harry out of the taxi and into his flat. Harry turns on the lights and tells Louis that he is going to use the bathroom before he disappears.

Louis moves into the living room and sits down on the couch before turning the TV on. He skips through the channels and stops when he sees Harry Potter and Cedric running towards the pot in the labyrinth.

A couple minutes later Harry is joining him again. Louis turns to look at him, they exchange a smile before Harry sits down next to Louis on the couch to watch the film.

Louis isn’t paying attention though. His brain is circling around the same thoughts ever since he had entered. This is different. They don’t do it like this. Harry always pushed him against the door before kissing him and undressing him on their way to the bedroom. Most of the time they didn’t even bother with the lights in the hallway.

Louis’ eyes drift to Harry who is watching the TV. Louis doesn’t know how long he is watching him until Harry looks back.

Neither of them speak. They are just watching and waiting. And then Louis can’t deny it any longer. He leans over, slowly, while not breaking eye contact with Harry. He gives Harry enough time to pull away, to stop him but he doesn’t. Their noses brush and then Louis kisses him. It was supposed to be only a touch of lips but Harry’s hand is coming up to the back of Louis’ head to keep him close. Louis moves then, without breaking away from the kiss. He climbs on Harry’s lap, straddling him with his chest pressed against Harry’s while his arms are around his neck.

“Thought you wanted to watch the film.” Harry whispers while taking a moment to breathe.

“Promised.” Louis smiles, his eyes jumping back and forth between Harry’s.

“You- We don’t have to. It’s ok. We can just sleep, too.” Harry replies.

“Want to.” Louis says and presses another peck to Harry’s lips. “Unless you don’t want to. That’s fine, too.”

Harry shakes his head with a smile playing on his lips, “I want to.” He says and bucks his hips up towards Louis’. “Can we try something else today?” Harry asks then.

Louis leans forward and starts kissing on Harry’s neck. “Sure, what do you want to do?”

Harry closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side to give Louis more access. “I want you, Lou. I want to ride you.” He says in a soft whisper.

Louis stops kissing Harry’s neck and straightens his position to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

Harry nods, “I do. I have been thinking about it for a couple weeks.”

Louis studies Harry’s face for a moment, before smiling. “Ok.”

Harry smiles back, “I’ve got condoms and lube upstairs.”

Louis presses another kiss to Harry’s lips before climbing off him. Their hands find each other and stay linked until the door to the bedroom falls shut.

Harry walks over to the bedside table to get what they are going to need.

Louis watches Harry bending forward to open the drawer. Then he walks over, slinging both of his arms around Harry’s middle before kissing his neck again.

Harry places the bottle and a couple condoms on the table top before turning around with a bright smile on his lips. Then he closes the distance and presses his lips to Louis’.

They get rid of each other shirts before Harry pushes Louis onto the bed.

#

Louis slowly wakes up; he hears the birds outside and smiles, then he opens his eyes. He is staring at a neck and feels a body pressed to his front. All he needs is one inhale to know who that person is and where he is.

Harry.

For a second Louis wonders what to do. It’s not the first time they have shared a bed half naked. But it’s the first time he has stayed over after an orgasm. Louis has had his experiences with one-night stands but they always happened at his place so it was always the other one who had to leave. He usually stayed in bed and pretended to be asleep, so they could leave.

But Louis furrows his eyebrows at the words one-night stand. Harry isn’t a one-night stand.

Louis’ breathing is soft and calm and he is sure Harry is asleep, he could feel it on the back of his neck. Louis doesn’t want to get up, scared to wake Harry up and then having to deal with whatever is going to happen. But he has to wee.

Louis pulls away from Harry which causes Harry to stir. “You’re not going to sneak out, are you?” Harry asks with a raspy voice. He doesn’t turn around though.

“No, I have to wee.” Louis says, “Should I come back in bed when I’m done?”

Harry turns around to face Louis, his eyes are still heavy from sleep. “Can’t. I have a client today at 4pm.” He yawns.

“It’s a Saturday.” Louis points out.

“I know.” Harry replies with a tired smile. He doesn’t break eye contact with Louis. “Don’t you have to wee?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Louis replies and leaves the bed before crossing the room to the en-suite.

When he’s done, he finds Harry in the kitchen making eggs. He sits down on the barstool and checks his phone which blinks with a notification. “Have you seen Liam’s message?” he asks.

“Yes, I did.” Harry replies with a chuckle. “Only Liam’s parents would throw a BBQ celebration for their son finding a boyfriend.”

“Not just any boyfriend.” Louis grins. “Zayn.”

Harry’s dimples grow, “I am so happy for them.” He says while loading the eggs on two plates, each with a piece of toast.

“Me too.” Louis smiles and thanks Harry after he had placed the plate in front of him before sitting down next to him.

“Are you free for the BBQ? I could pick you up and we could drive up together?”

“I think so. I’ll have to check my calendar for a client but I should be free.” Harry agrees and starts eating.

“Mhmm,” Louis hums while chewing the eggs. “Best eggs on the planet.”

Harry beams at him, “Thanks.”

They finish in silence and Louis helps Harry with the dishes. “What are you going to do today?” Harry wonders.

Louis shrugs, “I’ll message Niall. Maybe he’s free today.”

Harry only hums as a reply.

After they have cleaned up the kitchen, Louis sends Niall a message. He puts his phone down on the table and then he realises that he is still in only his boxers, just like Harry.

They walk upstairs together to get dressed in Harry’s room. And it’s a bit weird. There is some kind of tension between them that hasn’t been there before. Probably because they had sex yesterday, fell asleep curled up together and woke up the same way. Then they had breakfast and talked about their plans for today and now they are getting dressed together in the same room.

The day before and this morning feel a lot like…like a relationship. Maybe that’s what a relationship with Harry would be like, Louis wonders. And if he is being honest, he wouldn’t mind.

He really wouldn’t mind coming home after his day with Niall and having dinner with Harry and talking about their day, maybe they’ll watch some TV or maybe they’ll end up snogging mostly throughout the movie and then fall asleep next to each other in the same bed to wake up again in the same position like they had this morning.

Coming home. Louis repeats the thought in his head. Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t mind calling this place home. His eyes land on Harry who is sitting on the bed, pulling socks over his feet. He smiles at him and as Harry looks up and catches his eye, he smiles back.

Their moment only lasts for a couple seconds before they finish with getting dressed.

Louis collects his few things he had with him yesterday and makes his way to the door. Harry is close behind him.

“So, thanks for breakfast and the bed to sleep in.” Louis says.

“Anytime.” Harry smiles.

“Yeah.” Louis replies, unsure what to say or do next. “Have fun at work today. And let me know if the client is being difficult. I’ll be over as soon as possible to kick them out.”

Harry grins, “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Louis’ eyes flicker to Harry’s lips for a beat, “I’ll probably be here at around 2pm on Saturday to pick you up for the indirect-Liam-is-finally-getting-some BBQ.”

Harry snorts, “Yeah, alright. Until then, see ya.”

“See ya.” Louis says. “I’ll message you later.” he adds as he steps outside.

Harry only smiles as a reply before shutting his door.

Louis walks to his car, gets inside and pulls the door shut. “I’ll message you later; Louis what the fuck?” He says out loud to no one else but himself. That is something you say to your partner, but not to your best friend. Louis shakes his head at himself and checks his phone. Niall has replied to come and pick him up. Louis is more than happy for the distraction.

As Louis lays in bed that night he knows he is not going to forget last night anytime soon. Staying with Harry after they had sex changed something for him. He feels suddenly lonely alone in his bed and wishes he could drive over to Harry’s and climb into his bed and hold him close to his chest before pressing his lips to somewhere on Harry’s warm skin on the back of his neck.

Louis sighs and reaches for his phone. He unlocks it and opens the chat with Harry. “How was work?” he types and hits send. It’s nearly 12am and Louis wonders if Harry is even still awake.

It doesn’t even take 10 seconds until Harry comes online and starts typing. “For a second I thought you forgot about me :P” Louis smiles and waits for Harry’s next message. “It was fine. Up until they asked if I would take nude photos too.”

“What did you say?” Louis sends.

“What the hell do you think? Lol.”

“I don’t know. You have always been pretty open minded…”

“Well, maybe I did and maybe I joined him ;)”

Louis furrows his eyebrows, so it looks like Harry wants to play. Although he knows Harry is only teasing, he doesn’t enjoy the thought at all that another man might have gotten to see what Louis believes was only for him. Even if him and Harry are nothing but friends – with benefits.

“Is that your big dirty fantasy? To have a photoshoot in the nude? “

“That’s definitely an experience I would like to fulfil in the future.” Harry replies. “But only with someone I trust, of course.”

“Ask Liam and Zayn. Maybe they’ll be up for it?” Louis suggests.

“Maybe.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows at that reply. “Or did you have someone specific in mind?” he sends.

Louis watches Harry typing and then he stops. And then he is typing again. And then he stops again. And then he types again.

“You.”

Oh. Louis blushes and let’s his mind create a fantasy of him standing naked in front of Harry’s camera with the lights surrounding him. Maybe Harry will end up joining him too and let Louis suck him off or maybe Harry will stay professional throughout the session and look at Louis like art instead of a desire.

“I’m not a model, Harry.” Louis replies.

Louis is waiting for a few beats before Harry is typing. “If that’s your only issue with it, I can turn you into one.”

“Ok.” Is Louis’ next reply.

“Ok?”

“Ok. I will be your muse.”

“How does Tuesday, 6pm sound?”

“Good. I can bring pizza so we can have tea first.”

“Sounds good.” Harry replies.

For a minute neither of them types. “See you on Tuesday.” Louis types then.

“See you on Tuesday.”

#

Louis is on his way from the car park to Harry’s studio, holding a family-sized pizza. He has no idea what to expect. He is nervous and yet excited and he has a feeling how it’ll end once they get home to Harry’s, if they’ll even make it to Harry’s flat.

When Louis enters, he sees an old woman talking to Harry with a picture frame in her hand. “Thank you so much Harry for the pictures of my girls. They have come out wonderfully.” She smiles.

Harry smiles back at her, “You are very welcome. They were very lovely to work with.” He says.

The older woman smiles even wider and turns around. She smiles up at Louis and throws a goodbye over her shoulder before she leaves and lets the door fall shut behind her.

Louis was able to spot three cats in the picture the woman had held in her arms. “So, time for tea.” He says and watches Harry lock the door before leading the way out of the small entrance room and into the actual photo shooting room.

The rooms are separated by a black curtain in the doorframe instead of a door.

They sit down on the couch and place the pizza box on the table in front of it. The conversation flows easily about their day.

“So, you still want to do this? You don’t have to.” Harry says again after it’s clear that they are both done with eating.

“I do.” Louis replies. “I’m your best friend. Who else is there to help you fulfil your dirty fantasies?” He jokes.

Harry frowns. “Louis, I don’t want you to do this just because you feel like it’s your obligation as my best friend.”

Louis locks eyes with Harry. “That’s not why. I trust you. And I mean like you said, it’s an experience. Not just for you, but for me. For us.” He mumbles. “This will be fun.”

Harry smiles at him. “Yeah.” He says and stands up. “Then come.” He says. And Louis follows him.

Louis is walking to the x on the ground, facing the camera and some lights… and Harry.

“So, do I just get undressed now?” Louis asks unsure.

“Yeah, but slowly and sexy. Try to seduce me.” Harry winks at him.

Louis snorts, “Alright.”

It does take Louis a minute to get comfortable. Harry keeps giving him instructions to help him out and it works. He gets rid of his shoes and socks first, then his t-shirt, his pants and then his boxers.

Louis makes a few more poses and hears the shutter and sees the flashes flickering. “When are you getting naked?” Louis asks then.

Harry snorts. “Patience, Louis. Patience is the most important in this business.”

“Fine.” He pouts.

“Just one more minute. There are a few more things I want from just you, only if you’re up for it, of course.” Harry says and looks up from his camera.

“What is it?” Louis questions, locking eyes with him.

“Would you touch yourself?” Harry asks.

Louis blinks once, twice, three times until he has processed what Harry had said.

“You don’t have to.” Harry adds quickly.

“Ok, if you tell me exactly where and how to touch myself.” Louis says then.

Harry sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “Play with your nipples.” He says then.

And Louis does. He already feels himself harden a little. Louis can hear Harry’s breathing in between the clicks of the shutter which only supports the rush of blood into his dick.

“Let your fingers wander slowly from your left nipple to your dick.” Harry says then.

Louis focuses on the task he has been given. Once he has reached his dick, it’s slowly starting to fill up.

“Look at me.” Louis hears Harry say. He follows Harry’s voice that isn’t behind the camera anymore but near him. But Louis knows that he is still out of the frame.

Harry is standing naked in front of him with his hand around his own hard dick, pumping slowly.

“What about the pictures?” Louis wonders.

“My camera has a self-shutter. It’s set for every other second.”

Louis licks his lips as his eyes drop to watch Harry pumping himself and feels himself getting fully hard.

Once Harry seems satisfied with Louis’ erection, he instructs Louis to pump himself slowly exactly three times. Louis does, while not taking his eyes away from Harry’s hand that is holding himself.

Harry steps into the frame next to Louis and for a moment he wants Harry to kiss him but instead, Harry falls to his knees and replaces Louis’ hand with his mouth.

Louis comes down Harry’s throat a few minutes later. Louis had been watching Harry the whole time, only closing his eyes for a moment a few times. Louis watches Harry as he pulls away from his dick. There is come on Harry’s lips but Harry doesn’t seem to mind by the way he is licking it off. Harry stands back up and pulls Louis into a wet open mouth tongue kiss while guiding Louis’ hands to his own still hard dick. Louis knows what to do without a verbal instruction.

A bit later Harry is coming with a moan, head tilted back with Louis pressing a kiss to Harry’s throat.

Louis really hopes the camera took a picture in that second.

After a few seconds Harry lets his head drop forward against Louis’ collarbone. And for a moment time freezes. It’s just them, breathing together while feeling each other’s heartbeats in their chests.

Half an hour later they leave the studio together and walk to their cars. It’s past 11pm and their cars are the only ones left.

“I’ll be working late for the rest of the week so we won’t see each other until Saturday.” Louis says.

“Alright.” Harry agrees.

They exchange a smile and a bye and then climb into their separate cars and drive away.

That night Louis lies awake in his bed and wonders when he started to feel different around Harry. He is trying to analyse the past three months to find one specific moment that stands out to him. His mind keeps bringing him back to him waking up the day after Harry came between their bodies while Louis was buried deep inside of him. And yet Harry riding him wasn’t the big moment that stands out to him.

It’s the day leading up to that moment and the morning after. The moment he had heard the birds tweeting and woke up happy and content with his life for the first time in a long time. Feeling Harry’s body pressed against his front and breathing in his smell that smelled so much like home. It was having breakfast together and then getting dressed. To Louis it felt like a taste of what it would be like if that was his every day. And lying here alone in his bed with cold feet, he wants it. He wants it so bad.

#

As Harry climbs into Louis’ car on Saturday and gives him a dimpled smile and a ‘Hi Lou,’ he wonders if one of them will ever bring up their sexual encounters. He wants to know what it means to Harry – or if it means anything at all to him. He wonders if fate is trying to give them a chance, just like fate did with Liam and Zayn. Maybe he should subtly bring up Tuesday and see if Harry acknowledges what they did or not. 

“So, the woman on Tuesday. I saw you took pictures of her cats?” Louis starts.

“Yeah. It was the first time I had pets as my client. I couldn’t say no to her when she asked me.” Harry replies.

Louis smiles, but he keeps his eyes on the road, “You are too good for this world, Harry.”

“It was fun. I have thought about including animal pictures in my offers, but then if I have animals coming in, people with allergies won’t be able to anymore.”

“What if you only offer outside jobs for the pets?”

“That would mean that I have to go to stranger’s houses, Lou. That’s not safe.”

“Then only have them in public places like the park. Or you can ask your best friend if he wants to come along as your bodyguard.” Louis suggests and quickly glances over to Harry who is looking at him with a bright smile.

“Well, Niall will be in Ireland most of the time and Liam and Zayn in the U.S.”

Louis can hear the grin in Harry’s voice without looking at him. “Rude.” He says, which causes Harry to laugh.

Louis glances over at Harry for a beat before looking back on the road. Suddenly Harry’s smile is gone as soon as it came, replaced by a small frown while Harry lays his hand onto his lower abdomen.

“Are you ok?” Louis asks worried.

“I’m fine.” Harry says.

Louis furrows his eyebrows but doesn’t ask further.

Three hours later they arrive in Wolverhampton. They ring at the door, hug Liam’s mum on their way inside and then follow her into the back garden.

Liam and Zayn wave them over to where they and Niall are sitting. They say hi and join one of the conversations that Liam’s sister has with one of Zayn’s.

“Where were you on Tuesday, mate? I was looking for someone to go to the football game with me. The friend I planned to take couldn’t make it.” Niall asks Louis.

“Oh,” Louis says. Tuesday. Right.

“He was with me.” Harry says casually. “I needed a model for something.”

Louis nearly chokes on his water on how smooth Harry just said that. Louis is catching his breath, waiting for the follow up question “For what?”

But it doesn’t come.

Louis let’s go of a breath.

Before long the salads are on the table and the meat and grilled vegetables are being served. Louis calms down from his shock and starts eating and laughing with everyone else. He is happy here with Harry and his four best friends and the Payne and Malik family. Due to Liam’s dad’s new job offer, they had to move from London to Wolverhampton in the same year Liam and Zayn left for America.

After they had eaten and helped clean up the table, Harry is talking about his photoshoot with the cats, capturing everyone on the table in his story.

And then it happens again. Harry frowns and lays his hand on his lower abdomen and this time he makes a painful sound in the back of his throat as well.

“Are you ok, love?” Zayn’s mum asks, worried.

“Yeah, just ate too quick.” He says and forces a small smile on his face.

Harry drops his eyes from her as he notices that she doesn’t believe him.

“That happened earlier too when I had picked him up.” Louis says worried.

“Do you want a tea for your belly?” Liam’s mum asks, already standing up.

“Try a shot of schnapps, that’ll calm your stomach.” Liam’s dad offers.

Harry smiles at Liam’s dad before turning to Liam’s mum. “A tea sounds great. Thanks.” He says with a smile and watches her disappear.

“Maybe you’re pregnant?” Niall shrugs.

Louis’ head snaps to Niall and the table falls silent, with all eyes on Niall.

“That was a joke, you are all allowed to laugh.” Niall says and rolls his eyes. “That’s how it was with my friend in Ireland. He told everyone he had a stomach bug but as it turned out he had been sleeping with his Ballet instructor. They are both adults and it was mutual but some mums freaked out because he also trains the little ones. Big scandal. They had to change towns but I’m still in contact with them, obviously. They have a cute little boy now.” Niall says.

“As much as you would love this, Niall. I am not pregnant. I feel sorry for your friend though.” Harry says.

“Yeah. You want to see pictures of the little guy? He is a little over two months now.” He says and fishes his phone out of his pants. He taps on his phone a few times before handing it down the line so everyone can take a look.

Once the phone has reached Harry, Louis is leaning over to smile at the photo. “He is really cute.”

Harry smiles too. “Yeah. I would love to have kids one day.”

“Well then I think it’s time for you to start seeing someone then, what do you think, Harry?” Zayn teases.

“Sure. Do you know anyone?” Harry asks.

Louis clenches his jaw and catches his breath. So, he guesses that Harry isn’t interested in anything more with Louis. Just another sign for Louis to forget about Harry and the night he can’t delete from his memory.

“We have a few single friends in New York.” Zayn suggests.

Liam snorts, “Forget it, babe. He’ll never leave Louis.”

“That’s true.” Harry replies with a smile.

A smile builds on Louis’ lips. “Correct answer, H.” he says, turning his head towards Harry.

Harry looks back at him and smiles.

“Here is your tea, love.” Liam’s mum says and places the steaming cup in front of him. “Take small sips and don’t drink too quickly.” She reminds him like only a parent can.

“Thanks.” Harry smiles at her and stirs the tea with his spoon.

Louis watches him for a moment before focusing back on a conversation Niall and Zayn have. After a few moments his eyes jump to Liam who is looking worried to Harry. Louis turns his head and finds Harry rubbing on his lower abdomen again with one hand while taking tiny sips from his tea. He has his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

Louis has been fighting against the urge to lay his hand on Harry’s leg in the hope to at least comfort him a little but now he gives in. He uses the hand closer to Harry and lays it gently on his leg. Harry’s eyes flicker over to him before giving him a private smile.

Louis smiles back.

They stay for another hour and the drive back to London takes another three. Liam’s mum has given Harry a travel mug with more tea for the way home.

“Call me if it’s not getting better, then I’ll take you to the doc.” Louis says as he parks the car in front of Harry’s flat.

“I’m going home tomorrow, remember? I have the week off to visit my mum.” Harry says.

“Alright. But if it’s not getting better, promise me to go and see a doc. I know how much you hate doctors. But it could be something serious.”

Harry rolls his eyes and opens the door, “it’ll be gone by tomorrow.” He says.

“Fine, if you say so. We’ll talk. Let me know when you’ve arrived at your mum’s.”

Harry giggles, “I’m a good driver, Lou.”

“I know.” Louis says. “But I don’t trust your car.” He adds.

“My car is fine. It just needs a kiss once in a while to calm it down. Like you.” He says and leans over to press a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Louis laughs. “You are a whole new level of charmer.”

Harry winks at him before climbing out of the car.

Louis waits until he’s inside before driving away.

#

On Monday, Louis meets with Niall and drives him to the airport on Tuesday. Wednesday is a long day at work. Being a waiter in a restaurant for the high society is not his dream job.

He has always wanted to be a drama teacher. But he needed money first and after a couple of years he wasn’t in the mood anymore to go back to school. And the pay is good and the tips are even better, especially if the business workers bring their sons with them that are closer to Louis’ age.

A few smiles and a few winks and a few sassy remarks that could also be taken as flirting only increases his tips. And he loves his early shifts because that means he has the evening off and he also loves his late shifts because he can sleep in the morning.

He gets on great with his co-workers, too, which makes it really easy to switch shifts if necessary. He does the same for them, though. So that’s why he finds himself this week with more shifts than allowed but Harry isn’t in London - home - so there is no need for him to be free.

On Sunday morning he wakes up to a message from Harry’s sister. “Please check on Harry and make him go to see a doctor. He vomited every day he was home.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows while typing an answer and getting dressed. One hour later he is standing in front of Harry’s door, waiting for him to let him in.

“Lou?” Harry yawns. He is holding a heating pad to his belly.

“You are a liar.” Louis says and steps inside.

“It’s just a belly bug. No big deal.” Harry sighs.

“It’s been a week, Harry. Stop taking that plant shit and take some real pain killers.” He says.

“You know how I feel about that stuff.” Harry argues.

“Yeah, but like you see your plant shit isn’t helping.”

“It does. I feel better. The belly cramps are gone. I just feel more comfortable with the heating pad.” He says.

“Come on. Put some shoes on.” Louis instructs.

“Where are we going?” Harry asks confused.

“The hospital.”

Harry snorts, “Lou. You’re exaggerating. It’s just some vomiting and a headache.”

“Alright. Once a doctor has confirmed it, you can go back on the couch and continue sucking on your plants.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” Harry agrees, “but only to tell them my symptoms. And I am not promising to take the medication they might give me. And I am not letting them poke me with a needle.”

“Deal.” Louis agrees.

They wait almost three hours in which Harry goes to get three cups of hot chocolate from the machine, gummy bears, more chocolate, a coke, cookies and he even begs Louis to get him some cake with a lot of whipped cream from the cafeteria while running for the millionth time to the bathroom.

“Honestly H. No wonder you have been vomiting and feeling unwell.” Louis tells him as he watches him shove the cake into his mouth.

“I’m just hungry. You have those days too, where you eat all day.”

“Fair enough.” Louis agrees and watches Harry throw the paper plate into the bin with the plastic fork.

“Harry Styles.” A nurse steps into the waiting era.

“Yeah.” Harry raises his hand and takes a step towards her, then he turns around and makes eye contact with Louis.

Louis smiles and stands up, following Harry and the nurse inside a room.

“Hello.” The doctor greets them from behind her computer.

“Hi.” Harry and Louis greet her.

“Please, take a seat.” She says and gestures to the green treatment bed.

Harry clenches his hands into fists and sits down, gesturing to Louis to come closer.

The doctor carries a chair over so Louis can sit down too.

“So, how can I help you?” she asks Harry.

Harry shrugs.

“He has been having a stomach ache for about a week, he has been vomiting too and he mentioned a headache to me earlier.” Louis counts off.

“Ok.” The doctor nods.

“The vomiting was only in the morning, though. It was probably just some food that I couldn’t digest.” Harry says.

The doctor hums while taking some notes. “Anything else?”

“Nope.” Harry shakes his head.

“Have you seen a doctor regarding those issues before?”

“No.” Harry shakes his head again.

“Can you please undress your upper body?” The doctor asks.

Harry nods and pulls his t-shirt over his head and lays it down on his lap.

The doctor steps closer and presses different spots on Harry’s belly. “Does anything hurt?” She asks.

“No.” Harry shakes his head.

“Have you noticed any new eating habits?” she asks.

“No.” Harry denies.

Louis shakes his head and speaks up, “In the past three hours while waiting, he ate a bunch of chocolate and cookies and gummy bears and had a cake and drank more hot chocolates than probably healthy.”

“Lou. It was just some sweets. You have those days, too.” Harry argues.

“It’s important that you tell me everything, Mr. Styles. Do you have any other discomforts?”

Harry sighs and drops his eyes to the floor. “I have to wee a lot and my pecs hurt as well.” He says.

“Your-“ Louis starts and looks over at Harry and then to the doctor. “Is it breast cancer?” Louis asks worried.

“Lou.” Harry sighs.

The doctor smiles at him, “According to Mr. Styles symptoms that’s unlikely.”

“Ok.” Louis calms down. “Now what? Does he need more sleep? Two weeks no work to recover?” Louis counts off.

The doctor smiles at Louis. “I am still trying to figure out what the cause for Mr. Styles discomforts are.” She says. Her eyes go back to Harry. “Would you prefer giving blood or an ultrasound?” She asks.

“So, it is something serious?” Louis speaks before Harry was able to. “When is making an ultrasound something positive?”

“Lou.” Harry says calm. “She’s probably checking on my appendix to see if that’s the cause. No big deal.”

Louis starts tapping nervously his foot on the floor.

“I’m taking the ultrasound.” Harry says then and hands Louis his t-shirt.

The doctor sets everything up and puts the gel on Harry’s belly before moving the stick over his skin showing nothing that Louis and Harry can identify. But then she stops.

Harry and Louis both look at the screen. Not knowing what the doctor is trying to tell them with that.

She uses her finger to point at something.

“So, it is cancer, isn’t it?” Louis says. “But it looks small, right? It’s not that big. He’ll be fine right?” Louis asks the doctor.

The doctor locks eyes with Louis, “Mr. Styles.” she says amused while smiling at him. Then her eyes move from Louis to Harry. “You are pregnant.”

The room is silent. Louis is still staring at the doctor. Then his eyes skip to the blue and black screen and then to Harry. It takes a few seconds until Harry looks back at him.

“Beginning of third week.” The doctor says.

“Oh.” Louis says.

“Oh.” Harry echoes.

“So, I’ll take it that it wasn’t planned?” The doctor says.

Louis can’t find his voice, so he only shakes his head.

The next few moments pass by in slow motion. The doctor wipes the gel off Harry’s belly and gives Harry a piece of paper with information about the next steps in a pregnancy before she dismisses them. They walk side by side to the car, neither of them speaks.

Louis opens the door and sits down before shutting the door. Harry does the same. Out of muscle memory Louis shoves the key into the ignition. He is about to turn the key when Harry speaks up.

“I know that this isn’t the right time right now.” Harry says quiet.

Louis turns his head to look at him, waiting for him to continue. “But can we stop at a Maccies? I want an Oreo McFlurry and some fries.”

Louis’ face breaks into a laugh, “Only you can think after news like that to eat.”

“Now, I have an excuse, though.” Harry says.

“Yeah.” Louis says and turns the car on. “Let’s get you some ice cream and fries.”

Louis glances over to Harry throughout the drive home and steals a few fries while driving. Louis knows that they have a lot to talk about but not right now. He needs time to process this. There is a chance that he isn’t the father. No. Louis is sure that Harry hasn’t slept with anyone else other than him in the past months, so – Louis can’t even finish that thought and what it means.

He drops Harry off in front of his door. “I- uhm- late shift today.” Louis says, eyes locked with Harry.

“Yeah. Sure. Uhm. I’ll see you?” Harry says and Louis’ heart breaks at the question and how unsure Harry sounds.

“Of course, H. I’ll text you later.” Louis promises with a smile.

Harry smiles back and leaves the car.

Work is a mess. He mixes up orders and even drops a full plate on his way to a customer. Luckily the customer was an understanding older man and tipped Louis more than usual while patting his back and telling him that everything will be alright.

That night, Louis drops into his bed, sending a message to Harry, asking about what he has been up to.

Harry replies with a “Watching tv and currently eating sour worms in bed while reading a book.”

Louis says goodnight and turns around in bed, hoping sleep will come over him.

It’s half past 1am and Louis is still awake, turning from side to side. Then he hears his phone buzzing. He reaches for it, unlocks it and sees a message from Harry.

He opens it.

“Are you awake?” the message says.

“Yea.”

“Do you want to come over?”

“On my way.”

Louis puts a pair of joggers on, slips into a pair of old vans and t-shirt from his floor. He pockets his phone and grabs his keys and leaves.

When Louis arrives at Harry’s flat, he finds the door unlocked. He enters and locks it behind himself. “H. It’s me.” He calls and makes his way into the bedroom. The room is lit up by Harry’s bedside lamp.

“Hi.” Louis says as he enters the bedroom.

“Hi.” Harry says back. He is laying on his side, facing the door, knees pulled up to his chest under the blanket.

Louis gets rid of his shoes and climbs into bed beside Harry, laying on his back. Harry still has his back facing him.

“Can you hold me?” Harry asks and it sounds like he is about to start crying.

“Yeah. Of course.” Louis says and turns on his side as well. He scoots closer, shoving his cold feet between Harry’s warm ones and curls his front around Harry’s back.

“I- I don’t want to be alone right now.” Harry explains.

“You are not, H. I am here. I’m right here.” Louis says and drops one arm over Harry’s body so he can lay his hand on Harry’s belly.

“There’s a baby in there.” Harry speaks then. “Our baby.” He whispers.

“Yeah. I know.” Louis whispers back.

“You- you don’t think it’s from someone else?” Harry asks surprised.

“No. I know it’s not.” Louis assures.

Harry’s hand finds Louis’. He lays his fingers on top of Louis’ and lets his fingers nudge between Louis’ spaces.

And that’s how they fall asleep.

#

When Louis wakes up, he slowly feels fear spreading through his body. So, yesterday wasn’t a dream. He is lying alone in Harry’s bed. Louis moves further to the spot where Harry slept and feels the warmth Harry had left against his skin. Then he hears the flush from the toilet, followed by the tap and then the door creaks open. Harry’s bathroom has two doors, one that leads into the hallway and one into his bedroom.

It’s the bedroom door that swings open.

Their eyes meet.

Louis’ sits up when he sees Harry’s watery eyes. “Is everything ok?” Louis asks worried. He wants to punch himself, obviously nothing is ok, Harry is pregnant. From him. His best friend. How does he explain this to his grandma that he knocked up his best friend who he does not have any kind of romantic feelings for? She would see right through him, though and laugh in his face.

“I didn’t cry if that’s what you are asking.” Harry says. “I vomited again.”

Louis sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, not knowing what to say.

“Come on, let’s have breakfast.” Harry says then and leaves the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him.

Louis uses the bathroom before joining Harry in the kitchen. They exchange small smiles whenever their eyes lock but stay quiet.

It’s Louis who starts talking, because they have to figure this out, now. 9 months may be a long time for most people, but right now, to Louis, it feels like they have not enough time at all.

“Have you thought about- you know- if you want to-“ Louis starts and pauses for a beat. “To keep it?”

Harry shakes his head and drops his eyes to the table, “I was hoping we could decide together.”

Louis nods, “Ok.” Silence. Louis locks eyes with Harry a few times and as he figures that Harry isn’t going to say anything else, he speaks again. “Tell me what you are thinking right now. Be honest. We have to be honest with each other now.”

Harry nods and starts chewing on the inside of his cheek, eyes on the table “I don’t want to deal with this right now. I don’t-“ Harry pauses. “I don’t think I’m ready to deal with this, yet.” He continues.

Louis nods, “Yeah. I wish we could just ignore it for 9 months and not deal with it but then we have no other choice than to deal with it because in 9 months we will have no other choice than to deal with it.” He rambles. He knows he doesn’t make any sense.

“I’m scared Lou.” Harry says.

“Me too.” Louis agrees.

They lock eyes.

“I have read through the information sheet the doc gave you about the pregnancy and your body is going to go through a lot of changes and stress.” Louis begins. “Are you ok with that? I mean, it’s your body, it’s your decision whether you want to or not.” Louis rambles.

“Yeah.” Harry nods. “My decision isn’t only depending on me, though. It’s about you too, Louis.”

Louis smiles at him, saying a silent thank you for considering his choice, too. “Are we ready for a baby?” Louis questions.

“Are we able to care for a baby?” Harry asks then.

“Do we want the baby?” Louis throws the question into the room.

Silence.

“We could write it on a piece of paper and then exchange what we wrote. That way one of us won’t get influenced by the other.” Louis suggests.

Harry gives a nod and stands up, getting a piece of paper and a pen. Harry rips the paper in half and hands one half to Louis and keeps the other.

Louis watches Harry staring at the piece of paper while hesitating before writing his answer. Harry hands Louis the pen without looking up.

Louis writes down his own answer and then folds the paper in the middle. When he looks up, he locks eyes with Harry, then he places his piece of paper in the middle of the table. Harry takes it and then lays down his own.

Louis reaches for Harry’s and slowly unfolds his piece of paper.  **Yes** . Is what his piece of paper says. Louis’ eyes skip to Harry who is staring at Louis’ paper.

It takes another moment until he also looks up, meeting his eyes. They both answered with yes and yet Louis sees so many new feelings inside of Harry’s eyes, it overwhelms him. “You look unsure, Harry.” Louis points out.

“I’m scared that you’ll leave me and I have to deal with this on my own. I can’t walk away from it, like you.”

Louis is quiet, Harry has got a point. “I understand what you mean, Harry. And I know that there is nothing that I could say right now that is taking away that worry. But I’m here and I can do nothing but support you and prove to you every day that is going to come from now on, that I’m by your side no matter what.”

It takes a moment, but then Harry smiles at Louis. “I’m glad that it’s with you, Lou.” He speaks. Louis furrows his eyebrows, asking a question he doesn’t say out loud. “The baby. I don’t think there would be anyone else I could trust this with like you, my best friend.”

Louis smiles, “Just two best friends who raise their baby together.”

Harry stretches his hand out on the table and Louis takes it into his own.

Later that day, Louis doesn’t want to leave to go to work. He is scared he is going to miss anything big. He knows it’s ridiculous and that the baby isn’t even a baby yet, it’s just a bunch of cells but it is here, inside of Harry’s body, slowly growing into a human being.

As Louis is standing at the door with Harry, his eyes fall to Harry’s lips; he really wants to lean over and kiss him and close the door behind himself and stay right here with Harry while kissing him and laying his hand on his belly so he doesn’t miss a thing. But he can’t. Because they have to buy a lot of things and they need to save money too for the nappies they are going to need and maybe they need a bigger car too, or at least one of them does. And what about the living situation. What if Harry meets someone who he is romantically interested in and they move in with Harry and his baby. His baby.

“Lou?” Harry asks worried, his small smile from a second ago is replaced by a worried frown. “What are you thinking about?”

“I just thought about- a few things.” Louis replies.

“I know that there are many things we still have to talk about, but for today and for now, we are on the same page, right?” Harry asks.

“Right.” Louis agrees, “Take care.” He says and turns around, he takes a step outside but then he freezes and turns back around to face Harry, “Of both of you.” He says.

Harry can’t stop the giggle that is coming out, “I will.” He says and closes the door as Louis drives away.

#

As Louis arrives at his work, the first thing he does after taking his first order of the day is checking the time in the kitchen. He is not even five minutes into his working day yet and he wants to leave again.

“Come on Louis, we have a full house. You can look on your phone in your break.” One of his co-workers tells him.

Louis locks his phone and pockets it before going back to serving the customers.

Towards his break, he spots a pregnant woman coming in with another woman. They sit down in the section of one of his co-workers. His eyes freeze on her and the way her face is lit up by her smile. Louis assumes she must be in the last three months by the size of her belly.

In three months, when she will have her child, Harry will be at the beginning of month four.

And in that moment, it hits him.

In a few months it will be visible. They won’t have nine months to figure this all out. They maybe have three or four until people will ask questions.

“Louis?” He hears Josh, another waiter calling him.

Louis turns to look at him.

“I think last week was a bit too much for you with taking over so many shifts.” He says worried.

“Yeah.” Louis replies on autopilot without hearing what has been said to him. His eyes stay on the woman who is now slowly circling her hand over her big belly, while talking to the other woman.

Louis drops his eyes from her and turns around to walk back into the kitchen. He spends his break chewing on a single piece of bread while staring at the message from Harry’s sister. “What did the doc say? Harry says he is fine, but I don’t believe him.”

Louis starts chewing more on his lip than the bread before going back to work.

It’s a few minutes until 11pm when Louis parks the car outside of Harry’s flat. He isn’t sure if he comes across as too caring or annoying or if Harry even wants him here but he just couldn’t not come. Louis’ phone buzzes on the passenger seat. His eyes drop to the screen that is lit up, showing Harry’s face with the symbol of an incoming call.

Louis reaches for it and picks up. “Hi.” He greets.

“Hey.” Harry replies. “Uhm-“ he continues before he stops for a beat. “Are you still at work?” he questions, while chewing on something.

“No, I’m done.” Louis replies and waits.

Harry is silent, too. All Louis hears is Harry chewing and swallowing and then chewing and swallowing. “I can’t sleep, I uhm- I wanted to ask if I can come over? And sleep with you? I don’t want to sleep alone.” He rambles.

Louis bites his lips while smiling. “You don’t have to.” Louis replies and unbuckles his seatbelt. “I’m here. You just need to open the door.”

Harry makes a surprised sound and by the time the door opens, Louis is already standing on the other side.

They both still have their phones on their ears while looking at each other. “Hi.” Harry says again.

“Hi.” Louis replies.

They hang up the phone and close the door behind themselves. “Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?” Harry asks.

“No.” Louis says with a sleepy smile. “Let’s just go to bed.” He adds.

Harry nods and leads the way. “You have an early shift week coming up, don’t you?” Harry asks while they are climbing the steps.

“I do. But tomorrow is my compensation day for the week since I worked today.” He says.

Louis gets rid of his clothes and lays down in bed next to Harry before scooting over to him.

“Goodnight.” Harry says.

“Goodnight.” Louis replies.

#

They have cereal for breakfast the next morning and Harry also eats a yogurt and a granola bar.

Their conversations go from work to the other boys to their families. When Harry finished talking about planning to go shopping with his sister in a few days, Louis mentions her message.

“She sent me a message, asking me about you.” Louis says.

“Oh.” Harry furrows his eyebrows and looks into his empty bowl.

“She said that she doesn’t believe you when you told her that are you fine.” Louis continues after realising that Harry won’t add anything to his one-word reply.

“What did you tell her? Did you tell her about-“ Harry stops himself. He can’t say it, yet. If he says it out loud, it makes it real and Harry hasn’t reached that point yet and neither has Louis.

Louis shakes his head, “I haven’t replied yet.”

“You know that is going to make her even more suspicious.” Harry points out.

Louis’ head creates the reply, then you can tell her, but he doesn’t say it out loud. He knows that’s the wrong thing to say. Because he is dreading doing that too.

“Well, what did you tell her? So, our stories match?” Louis asks instead.

“Told her that it’s just a stomach flu.”

Louis nods and pulls his phone out to send her a reply, “Sorry was at work yesterday. Late shift. Forgot to reply afterwards. The doc said it’s just a stomach flu. He is already doing better.”

It doesn’t even take a minute for her to reply. “Alright, if you say the same thing, I’ll just pretend to believe you. Anyway. I will be in the city for work a couple days. I guess I will see you around at least once.”

Louis laughs at his phone, “Maybe or maybe not.” He sends.

“I am pretty sure I will at least find three things that belong to you as soon as I step into his flat.”

Louis looks around in the kitchen and well, she has a point. He spots his favourite cereals next to Harry’s in the cupboard. Then he spots the mug with the print of the Doncaster Rovers on the table where his morning tea is cooling. And then he is also sure that the pillow he is sitting on, was an unofficial gift from Harry to him, because he always complained about the uncomfortable chairs.

And that’s only in the kitchen.

Louis locks his phone and looks back up, locking eyes with Harry. “Did she believe you?” he asks.

“I am not so sure, to be honest.” Louis says and shrugs. “You’ll know more when you see her.”

Harry sighs and stands up, “Yeah, I will.”

They clean up the kitchen and then decide to go for a walk. Louis feels his hand brush with Harry’s a few times and wonders how it would feel like, if he could tangle their fingers and pull Harry in closer before pressing a kiss to his lips. He wanted to forget that night with Harry and the morning after that gave him a taste of what it would be like to be with Harry. But considering the circumstances that won’t happen any time soon.

Louis wants to tell Harry about the pregnant woman he saw at work yesterday but decides against it. He noticed that Harry nor him ever directly said it other than that first night where Harry confirmed what he already knew, that the soon-to-be-baby inside of Harry is his.

“I – uhm.” Harry starts, eyes focused on the ground. “I will have to go back to the doctor for a monthly check up in a few weeks again. Do you want to come with me?”

“Harry.” Louis says gentle and stops before laying both of his hands-on Harry’s shoulders. “Look at me.” He says just as gentle and Harry does. “We are in this together. Just like I told you. I would love to go with you. Whenever that appointment will be, I will be free. And I will be free for whatever you need me whenever that is in the future too.” He says.

Harry presses his lips together and nods without dropping his eyes with Louis’. “Ok.” He says and gives him a small but genuine smile.

They start a conversation about a movie that will come out soon, that they want to see while walking back to Harry’s flat.

The day passes by while they sit on the couch and watch a movie after movie. Louis orders Pizza for them and they eat it on the couch.

It’s getting dark in the living room due to none of them getting up to turn on the lights as the sun disappears outside. Halfway through the 5 th or 6 th movie Harry lays his naked feet on Louis’ lap. Without thinking about it, Louis starts gently kneading his feet because he knows how much Harry loves it. It always amazes him how Harry can walk around barefoot all day long, even in the depth of winter, and have still warm feet.

Unlike his own, that never seem to be able to heat up, even if he wears two pairs of socks and a pair of fluffy slippers.

As the end credits start rolling, Louis darts his eyes over to a sleeping Harry. Louis is sure that last week, them sitting here would have ended up with them sleeping with each other again. Louis wonders if it was only meant to last for three months. Maybe fate gave them a chance of falling in love and maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Or maybe all fate wanted was for them to have a baby with someone they trust and love. Even if it is only platonically.

Louis slowly let’s his hands move from Harry’s foot to his knee and back down to gentle wake Harry up. Harry doesn’t react the first time, so he repeats the motion again. “Harry.” Louis whispers.

Harry hums at that.

“We should go upstairs to sleep. This position isn’t good for your back.” Louis explains the reason why he is waking him up.

“Not enough motivation to get up.” Harry groans.

Louis giggles. “How about a comfortable bed with a comfortable pillow?”

Harry groans again but finally sits up and looks at Louis with thin sleepy eyes and messy curly hair.

Louis smiles back at him.

“Stay?” Harry asks and Louis agrees with a nod and leads the way to the bedroom to get ready.

#

Louis’ alarm clock wakes him up at 8 am. He is trying to stretch but his movements are being blocked by another body close to his. He decides to lay in bed for another five minutes to wake up before crawling out of the bed.

Louis is more focused at work that day and even ends up flirting with this cute young man at table five with curly brown hair while his mom is talking to a man about the benefits of merging with her company.

The young man is convincing his mom to give Louis a generous tip and Louis knows exactly what he is going to do with that extra money.

He leaves work at around 3pm and takes his car downtown. Louis has to check out three different stores until he finds exactly what he is looking for; a snoogle total body pillow. Louis knows that it’s still pretty early for one, but he knows Harry will need it. He takes a look at the different colours and decides for a pink one. At the exit he even finds a wrapping paper station and decides to wrap the bag up so he can see Harry’s face lighting up as soon as he spots the present.

Louis puts the pillow into the trunk of his car and drives over to Harry’s. He parks his car and nearly trips over his own feet and then the pavement on his way to the door while carrying the pillow that is nearly as tall as himself.

Louis allows himself to use the spare key Harry gave him for emergencies and enters the flat. He makes his way through the hallway and towards the living room. He freezes when he turns into the living room. Maybe he should have messaged Harry, asking if he can come over.

The couch is standing on the same wall as the door. Louis sees them but they haven’t seen him yet.

Oliver is sitting next to Harry on the couch. Oliver is Harry’s friend from primary school. And ever since Oliver met Louis at Harry’s 16 th birthday party, he has been trying to get into Harry’s pants. But Harry always declined, not wanting more than just friendship. But seeing the scene in front of him – Harry’s head resting on Oliver’s shoulder while the other one has his arm tightly around Harry holding him, Louis feels insecure. They have a long past; it goes back all the way of them being born on the same day and their mom’s being roommates in the hospital.

Louis knows how much Harry loves the movie families. Two parents that are in love, raising their kids together. What if he is now looking for someone to take that place. Someone who isn’t Louis, because he doesn’t feel about him anything deeper than friendship. And Oliver is here, ready to be the other half in Harry’s movie family. He clenches his jaw and swallows. One side of his brain tells him to leave, to let Harry make his own decisions as long as it makes him happy. But the more selfish side of him tells him to say something, so he does.

“Hi.” He says, eyes skipping back and forth from the two, as they turn around to look at him.

“Hi.” Harry replies and lifts his head off Oliver’s shoulder. His eyes skip to the present that Louis placed in front of his feet. “Whose birthday is it?” he adds confused, still eyeing the big bag.

Louis bites his lips, “It’s uhm- it’s for you.” He replies.

Harry tilts his head, dimples showing while his face breaks into a big smile. “Really?” he asks and stands up, walking closer to Louis.

“I didn’t know you had a second birthday?” Oliver says dry while narrowing his eyes at the present.

Louis glares at him, waiting for him to announce his departure because Louis feels the tension in the air and he is sure that Oliver does too. But Oliver doesn’t leave.

“Do you want a tea, Lou?” Harry asks, locking eyes with Louis.

Louis knows that this isn’t the real reason behind him leaving the room. Harry feels the tension, too. And Harry has told Louis a few times to get along with Oliver, because both mean a lot to him. Louis watches Harry leave and puts a fake smile on his face, trying to do as Harry pleases.

“So, what brings you to London?” Louis asks, trying to start a conversation.

“My best friend.” He shrugs. “Thought I would surprise him.”

Louis nods, dropping his eyes trying to think of a new subject to pick up.

“You know, I know you don’t know Harry as good as me, but you can’t woo him with big presents. He is a simpler type of person. Buy him his favourite flowers and some chocolate.”

Louis’ eyes move to the couch table where he spots a vase of flowers and a pack of chocolate that weren’t there this morning.

“I’m not trying to woo him, unlike you. After he has been telling you for over six years now, that he is not interested.” Louis groans.

Oliver laughs, “You clearly have no idea.” He says and stands up from the couch. “You don’t know him as much as you’d like to believe.” He continues and stops in front of Louis, too close for Louis’ liking. Louis narrows his eyes at him. “Today he agreed to go on a date with me. And after that date, he’ll be mine.”

Louis clenches his hands into his fists. “You can’t own him. And anyways, you live in Scotland, Harry would never move this far away from his family.” He says.

“We’ll see about that.” He grins and brushes past Louis into the kitchen.

Louis glares after him and thinks for a second about tripping him but then he decides against it. Harry would only get mad him.

Louis decides to sit down on the couch to wait. He hears voices saying goodbye and then the door falls shut and a moment later Harry is entering the living room with a cup of steaming tea in his cup. Louis smiles at Harry when he sits down next to him.

“So,” Harry says without adding anything to it.

Louis’ eyes fall to the chocolate box on the table and bites a smirk away. “You hate peanut butter.” He points out.

Harry giggles, “I know.”

“You have hated them since our graduation party where you puked them all out after drinking all kinds of different alcohols that Niall gave you.” Louis remembers.

“Please don’t remind me.” Harry grins. “You came into the bathroom and held my shoulder long hair back. Afterwards you offered me to join you and Zayn to smoke some weed.”

Louis laughs at the memory.

Harry points to the present. “Can I open it?” he asks excited.

“Of course.” Louis says and watches Harry stand up and walk towards the box with a fond smile before tearing the paper off. “I think you could use one of those for the couch or bed. I mean many other – people – use it too during – you know. I thought that maybe you’ll like it.” Louis rambles.

“I love it. Thank you so much Lou.” Harry says and crosses the room again to hug Louis who is still sitting on the couch. Louis smiles as he hugs Harry back and turns his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

As Harry pulls away, he places a peck on Louis’ cheek. “How about we’ll go out for dinner today? I’ll pay?” Harry suggests.

“Fine with me.” Louis agrees.

Louis sleeps that night at Harry’s. And the following night too.

#

Thursday morning during breakfast Harry informs Louis again that he’ll be shopping with his sister during the day and asks him to take care of dinner. Louis agrees, wishes him a fun day and leaves after throwing a see you later over his shoulder.

#

Harry is walking with his sister through the third store that day. His sister is on the other side in the women section, giving Harry a few minutes on his own. He is looking at different t-shirts and pants. Yet, his eyes keep drifting over to the baby section close by. He has always been obsessed with baby clothes. When Niall and Liam had told him that they are becoming an uncle, he send their siblings all kinds of different clothes in all kind of different sizes.

And like the good friends Liam and Niall are, they always sent him pictures of the little ones wearing the clothes he had bought.

Harry takes a look around the store, to make sure that his sister isn’t coming his way. Then he walks over and looks at the different onesies and the little pants and t-shirts with texts that say “my daddies love me” with two rainbow hearts next to it. Or one with “you got this Daddy” with the different names of the body parts with arrows pointing to the arms and head and legs. That one makes him giggle, because he knows, he’ll need something like that. Another one says “I get it from my daddies”. Harry goes to a different stand and freezes when one image on a onesie catches his eyes. It’s a picture of an anchor with a rope loop through its hole.

Harry’s eyes drop from the clothing to his wrist and wipes over his tattoo there. Him and Louis got this complementary tattoo as a sign for their friendship. Harry remembers what it feels like when Louis kisses it and nibbles at his skin. And he knows what it feels like doing the same to Louis’ tattoo.

He wishes it wouldn’t have been three weeks since their last time they were intimidate with each other. Although, it felt more like a first time. Maybe it was their last first time. The last time they shared a first with each other. Harry wipes over his anchor tattoo as he hears his sister’s voice from behind him.

“Let’s go to a different shop, Harry.” She says. Her eyes move from Harry to the onesie. A smile starts growing on her lips. “I know how obsessed you are with nautical stuff and baby stuff, but there won’t be a baby you can give this to any time soon.” She says.

Harry sighs and hopes it’ll still be here in a few days. Because he will get this, no matter what.

“Yeah.” He sighs and follows her sister out of the store.

#

Louis can see the fake surprise on Harry’s sister’s face when she spots him in the kitchen setting the table for dinner. “Did I say, I’ll see you here or not?” She asks rhetorical with a grin.

Louis laughs, “You did.” He replies and hugs her.

When Louis looks over to Harry, he sees him watching them with a smile. Their eyes lock and Louis smiles back.

The timer goes off for the Lasagna in the oven and Harry takes care of it. Louis takes care of their drinks.

“You won’t guess where Harry was standing today.” Harry’s sister starts while eating. Based on her tone Louis can tell where. It’s not a secret that Harry is obsessed with baby clothes.

Louis doesn’t answer though, because he knows he won’t sound as sarcastic as usual.

“The baby sections.” His sister continues with a fond smile.

Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s across a table. There is one silent question between them, do we tell her?

“I remember you always said, by the time you are 23 you want to have your own photo studio and a flat and a partner to have a family with.” Harry’s sister continues.

“Yeah.” Harry agrees and drops his eyes onto his plate.

“I also remember you telling me when you were 14, if you didn’t find someone until then, you’ll do it with Oliver.” She says.

Heat rises in Louis as his body freezes. He remembers Oliver’s words which Louis took as only a way to annoy him. But now he is not so sure anymore.

“Is Oliver still interested? Maybe you should really give it a shot. I mean you two have been always quite close.” She says.

Louis’ eyes flicker up to her. Louis wonders if she has realized that she is the only one talking in this conversation. He likes Harry’s sister. Always has. They started bonding over fondly teasing fourteen-year-old Harry about his obsession with candles. But right now he wants her to shut up.

“Enough about me. What about you? How was your date with this Ted guy?” Harry changes the subject.

“Let me tell you a story.” She says and starts a story about her disaster date with Ted.

#

Harry’s sister hugs them goodbye a couple hours later. Even though once the topic change happened and they both joined the conversation and joked around, the tension was still feelable in the air around them.

“Are you coming upstairs with me or do you want to watch some more TV?” Harry asks like Louis is living here, like this is normal for them to spend more than just a day or two together during the week.

Louis agrees and follows Harry upstairs. It feels weirdly normal if there weren’t the words from earlier still in the air.

“I won’t be home if you plan on coming over after work tomorrow.” Harry says as they lay down in bed after they had finished their bedtime routine.

Louis knows why. Louis knows where Harry will be. “Alright.” Is all he says.

“But you are more than welcome to come over.” Harry adds.

“Ok.” Louis replies. He can hear how desperately Harry wants to hear him say if he will be here or not. A part of him wonders if Harry is planning to bring Oliver home after the date but he doesn’t ask. “Now let’s cuddle.” Louis says Instead and he moves closer to Harry who is giving him a smile before turning his back to him so Louis can hold him. He can hear the breath Harry takes to say something but his voice doesn’t fill the darkness around them.

#

Louis is in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from breakfast, because he got up earlier than usual and doesn’t know what else to do with his time. Harry is running around half naked through the house looking for a photo lens he needs today for an outside shoot.

The doorbell rings but he doesn’t hear Harry’s naked feet on the floor. It rings again. “Harry! The door. My hands are soaked with water.” He shouts through the house.

“Coming!” Louis hears from somewhere in the house. He listens, wondering who could ring at the door at half past 7am. The door opens and he hears Harry talking to someone. Then he recognizes Harry’s sister’s voice.

“Louis?” She asks as she is peeking into the kitchen from the hallway.

“Hi.” Louis greets her casually. This time he sees that the surprised look on her face is real. He gives her a smile which is bit of an uncomfortable smirk.

“It’s not even 8am yet, what are you-?” she asks but stops herself. “Anyway.” She cuts herself off as she sees Harry approaching her again.

“Here is the phone charger. Just throw it into the mail box tonight.” Harry says, he is still shirtless.

Her eyes move from Harry to Louis and then back to Harry. “Alright. Thanks. I will.” She says, still wary of the scene in front of her. “See you later.” She says and leaves.

As Louis is turning his head to look at Harry, he only sees how the back of his head disappears around the corner to go upstairs.

#

After work that day Louis finds himself taking the route to his own flat. He enters and immediately feels cold and lonely. He never considered this place home. He always felt more at home at Harry’s than his own.

He sits down on the couch and turns the TV on. He had dinner with his co-workers today. Ever since he started working there, the staff got a free meal after their shift. It was never something fancy from the menu but it is varying from rice to pasta to potatoes and it’s definitely healthier than a frozen meal for the oven.

Louis taps his fingers on his leg and looks longer at the clock than the TV. At half past 6pm Louis stands up, shoves a few fresh clothes into a bag before leaving again.

Half an hour later he is standing in Harry’s entrance hall with the bag against the wall. He turns the lights on in the living room and waits. He watches some YouTube videos on his phone and then some TV. 6 turns to 7 and 7 turns to 8 and Louis hopes Harry will come home soon.

The bell rings and for a moment Louis wonders if he should open the door or not. Because as much as time he spends here, he doesn’t live here. Maybe it’s just a neighbour who needs some milk or flour. The bell rings again. Louis stands up, walks to the door and opens it.

“Hi.” Harry’s sister says again, her confusion turns into a grin. “You are here again.” She states.

“Yes.” Louis says and accepts the charger the women is handing him.

“I thought Harry wasn’t home.” She says.

“I thought he told you to put the charger into the letterbox.” Louis shoots back causing Harry’s sister to laugh.

“I saw that the light was on and thought I could say goodbye to Harry before I leave.” She says.

“He is not here, though.” Louis says. He knows she is waiting for more information, but he stays quiet.

“I get it. It’s none of my business.” She says while holding her hands up in surrender with a smile. Her eyes fall to the bag in the entrance room with Louis’ clothes. “Tell Harry thanks again.” She says and starts walking backwards. “I knew I would see you. But even I didn’t expect to see you this much.” She winks before turning around.

Louis shakes his head, laughing and closes the door.

#

It’s shortly after 9pm when Louis hears a key and then the door opening.

“Lou?”

“Living room.” Louis replies, muting the TV and turning to the door. He can’t stop himself from smiling when Harry appears in the threshold.

“Is that your bag in the hallway?” he asks, not moving closer into the room.

“Yeah.” Louis replies.

Harry continues looking at him, asking a question he doesn’t say out loud.

“Since I have been staying for the past few days, I thought I would just bring some more clothes with me to change.” He says. He could add the ‘unless you don’t want me here anymore for the night,’ but he doesn’t. If Harry wants him to leave, then he has to say it himself.

A smile appears on Harry’s lips. “Yeah. Good. You can just throw your dirty clothes into the basket, too. I will wash them with mine.” He says then.

“Thanks.” Louis replies and darts his eyes back to the TV. If Harry is waiting for him to ask how his day was, he doesn’t mention it. He moves in and sits down on the couch next to Louis.

“How are you? I mean, have you been vomiting?” Louis asks instead.

“I am better for now. I am still feeling a bit ill sometimes, but it will go away in the next couple months.” He replies.

“Good.” Louis replies.

#

Louis has no work on Sunday. So, when he comes home on Saturday– well, to Harry’s flat – he finds Harry beaming at him while having a half-eaten gummy bear snake in his mouth and a book on his lap “Lou!” He says excited and jumps off the couch. “I want to go to a pub tonight. You don’t have work tomorrow, so we can have some fun.”

Louis stares at him for a moment and then opens his mouth to protest. Harry must have been able to read Louis mind before he could speak.

“What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Harry asks. “I am already pregnant.” He jokes.

Louis opens his mouth but closes it again. That was the first time either of them said the word out loud. “Come on, Lou. I doubt I will be able to go in a few months.” He says.

“Ok.” Louis agrees then.

Harry’s smile grows as he brushes past him out of the room, mumbling about having to get ready for the best night of their lives yet.

#

Two hours and two showers later Harry and Louis are in their favourite pub. Both drink a non-alcoholic drink. The conversation is easy between them while they finish their first glass.

“I’m going to use the bathroom.” Harry announces before slipping out of the booth.

Louis downs the last sip of his drink and as he sets the glass down, a stranger with piercing blue eyes and brown hair is sitting in Harry’s place.

“I think you have the wrong booth mate.” Louis says.

The stranger grins. “I’m Shane.” He introduces himself. “Is the curly one your boyfriend?” he asks.

Louis’ eyes skip to the direction of the toilets and then back to Shane. “Best friend.” Louis replies.

Shane rests his elbows on the table and leans forward. “How about I’ll treat you to a dance and then a real drink?”

Louis knows he refers to the non-alcoholic drinks on their table. He leans backwards though so his back is now resting against the backrest of the booth. “I don’t dance with strangers.” He replies with a teasing smirk.

Louis can totally see how attractive the man is, although the eyes don’t give him the same warm feeling of home like Harry’s do. But a little flirting never hurt nobody. In 9 months, he won’t be able to go out anymore a lot and if he does, he will be buying nappies and baby food which will definitely make it harder to find someone. And Harry is enjoying himself too, so why shouldn’t he.

“How about I will buy you the drink first, we can have a little chat and then dance.” Shane suggests.

Louis thinks back to Thursday and how Harry was on a date. If Harry is seeing other people, then he can too.

“Alright.” Louis agrees then.

As the drinks come, so does Harry. His eyes skip back and forth between Louis and the other man.

“You must be the best friend.” Shane looks up to Harry. “I’m Shane.” He introduces himself.

Harry tucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “Ok.” Is what he says.

Shane looks from Harry to Louis.

“I can go if-“ Shane says slowly, feeling the tension building.

“No.” Harry says quickly. “I just-“ he starts and his eyes skip from Shane to Louis and back to Shane. “It’s fine.” He says.

Louis can see that he is lying, he is about to speak up when Shane beats him to it. “I know you two probably wanted to catch up after the week. But I would like to get a dance.” He says.

Louis’ eyes look to Harry but Harry keeps his eyes on Shane. “Of course. If Louis agrees to it. Fine with me.” Harry says.

Shane smiles at him and then downs the rest of his drink. His eyes lock with Louis’. “Well then. Let’s go.” He says and stands up.

Louis has many reasons to say no, but who knows when he’ll have the next opportunity to be at a pub and have someone being interested in him like that. So, he takes it. “Alright, let’s go. We won’t be long.” Louis promises Harry and drinks the rest of his drink before following Shane to the dance floor.

Shane is sweet and funny and even though his eyes aren’t close to Harry’s he is having fun. The flirting is fun too and one song turns into another and then that one song from some boyband called ‘18’ comes on and their dancing slows down a little and then Shane’s face comes closer and closer. And for a second Louis thinks he is going for his lips but then his face is turning left pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

It’s been weeks since Louis has had any form of intimacy and although Shane’s lips aren’t as smooth as Harry’s he closes his eyes at the contact. And then Shane presses another kiss to his cheekbone and Louis tilts his head to the side. A moment later he feels a kiss being pressed to his neck and then teeth dig into his skin before he feels a bruise being sucked into his neck.

And he can’t stop himself from pretending that it is Harry.

As Shane pulls away, Louis opens his eyes and he smiles at him. “Thank you, for the drink and dance.” Louis smiles.

“I guess I won’t be seeing you again.” Shane states and Louis can see the disappointed but he doesn’t really care.

Louis doesn’t give him a verbal reply though. He presses a kiss to Shane’s cheek and then makes his way back to the booth where Harry is – or was. Because the booth is empty.

Louis looks around and spots a familiar head nearly running out of the pub. Louis is running after him to catch up with.

“Harry!” Louis shouts as he is slipping out the door right behind Harry. Harry doesn’t react though. “What the hell bro?” Louis says and reaches his hand out to stop him.

“What?” Harry glares at him, eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

Louis takes a step back. His eyes are trying to analyze Harry’s facial expression. “You are the one walking away, I should ask you that question.” He replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just go back in there to that guy who seems to be a much better company than me.” Harry groans and turns back around to continue his way to the parking lot.

Louis watches him take three steps before catching up with him again. “You have some balls to say that to me. You were the one on a date on Thursday.” He says.

Harry only shakes his head without responding and stops at Louis’ car. His back is towards Louis.

“And now you are not talking anymore. This is so typical you.” Louis says angry. “I hate it when you do that. You start a fight and then you just give me that silent treatment until I apologize. But I don’t have anything to apologize for. Not this time.” Louis finishes. He is breathing harder now and his heart is also beating faster than normal.

“I just want to go home.” Harry says quietly without turning around.

Louis opens his mouth before closing it again. Then he unlocks the car and watches Harry climbing into the passenger seat before closing the door, buckling up the seatbelt and then he stares straight forward out of the windshield.

Louis stays where he is, adjusting his standing position while holding the key towards the door. Louis doesn’t count the seconds until Harry opens the door, he is still not looking at him though and not talking.

“I drank. I can’t drive.” Louis explains. 

Harry huffs a breath and climbs out of the car, taking the keys from Louis’ hand and rounds the car. As Louis shuts the door to his side, so does Harry.

The drive is silent. Harry parks the car outside his flat and turns the engine off before fleeing out of the car. Louis is right behind him, though. “We are not separating in a fight!” Louis says a bit louder so Harry can hear him over the small distance that is between them.

Harry pushes the door open and leaves it like this. Louis sees how Harry is closing the door to the living room once he is inside as well. He sighs and decides to walk upstairs into the bedroom to calm down.

Louis spends one hour on his phone, scrolling through his social media and watching some YouTube videos. Then he decides to go downstairs to check on Harry. He hears voices, first Harry’s and then one that sounds similar to Zayn’s through shitty laptop speakers.

“So, do you want to tell me now what happened?” Louis hears Zayn asking through the open crack in the door. Harry must have left the living room during that hour at least once.

“Fought with Lou.”

Louis hears Harry’s reply and it sounds so sad, his heart breaks little.

“You’ll fix it. Like you always do.”

Louis smiles at his friend’s faith in their friendship.

Harry sighs though instead of agreeing.

Louis furrows his eyebrows. Does Harry doubt him? Does Harry doubt them? He moves away from the door and into the kitchen to prepare an apple. He heard Harry chewing on some chips again while talking to Zayn and he really should eat something healthy at least once a day.

He cuts the apple in fourth and gets rid of the cores before placing them on a plate. Then he makes his way back to the living room door.

Louis listens in for a moment to see if now is a good time to enter.

“Ok. Change of subject.” Zayn says. “How was your date with Oliver?”

Louis eyes widen at Oliver’s name. Zayn doesn’t like Oliver either, just like Liam and Niall. When he left with them after Harry’s birthday party all those years ago, the first conversation topic they had, was about how none of them liked Oliver. Louis really has the best friends in the whole world. 

And that is perfect timing for his entrance Louis thinks. He slowly pushes the door open and pokes his head inside. “Hi.” He announces his presence.

“Hi.” Harry says after turning his head. His eyes fall to the plate with the apple pieces.

“Louis.” Zayn says, sounding a bit surprised. Louis knows why. It’s around 12am and Louis is standing in Harry’s living room with a plate full of apples and in a big t-shirt and a pair of lose sweat pants. But Zayn doesn’t question it. He does question the apples though. “I have heard you are fighting. And if you are trying to apologize with apples, bro, sorry to tell you, but you have had better ideas.”

Harry chuckles at that while doing so his head falls softly against Louis’ shoulder where it stays for a moment until he remembers that they are fighting again and pulls away again.

“Well, it’s not always all said with a blow-job Zayn.” Louis grins at Zayn on the screen.

“Works for me and Liam.” Zayn shrugs. “After we talked it through.” He adds after a short pause.

“Good for you.” Harry says and takes an unsure look at the apple pieces.

“They are good for you.” Louis reasons.

“Eat with me.” Harry says then.

Louis gives him a smile and takes a piece for himself. They cling their apples before biting into it.

“You two are one of a kind.” Zayn grins at them. “You still should talk, though. Don’t want a repeat of the concert tickets incident.”

“It was just a lack of communication between us.” Louis defends himself.

“Yeah, and I am sure you have the same issue now, too. You both are so used to be able to read each other without words but even you need to communicate your thoughts sometimes.” Zayn says. “I gotta go anyway, Liam and I have a reservation in a restaurant. Talk to you guys later.” He says.

They say their goodbyes and then Zayn disappears from the screen.

Harry and Louis silently finish the plate of apple slices.

“Thanks for the apple.” Harry says after swallowing his last peace.

“Of course. Someone has to make sure that you at least get some vitamins inside.”

Harry tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, “I’m sorry Louis.” He says.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have agreed to dance with what’s-his-name-again?” he says and grins at Harry.

Harry flashes him as smile, “No, you have every right to dance and hang out with others. It’s alright.” He says but drops his eyes at the last part.

Louis raises his eyebrows at him but doesn’t reply. “Let’s go to bed, I’m tired.” Louis says and stands up off the couch.

“You want to stay?” Harry asks surprised.

“I do. If you’ll have me.” Louis says and locks eyes with Harry.

Harry smiles at him. “Let’s go.” He says and turns his laptop off and then leads the way upstairs.

Louis shutting the lights off on their way.

#

When Louis enters Harry’s flat on Monday evening after his shift at work, he finds it empty. He frowns at the empty fridge and no note or message from Harry. He sends him a text asking if he should take care of dinner but five minutes later, he still doesn’t have a reply.

He is placing a bowl, the cereals and a bottle of milk on the table in the kitchen to fill his stomach with something until Harry gets home.

But then he hears a key turning and the door opening. “Lou.” Harry says and the door falls shut.

“Kitchen.” Louis replies and looks anticipating at the door.

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to be home an hour ago but I just-“ he said and drops five bags to the ground.

Louis eyes the bags warily for a moment before his eyes spot and freeze on a little package wrapped in paper tucked underneath Harry’s arm.

“Here, this is for you.” Harry says and walks through the pile of bags at his feet, that are completely forgotten now.

“Me?” Louis asks again as he accepts the package Harry is handing him.

“Well, it’s more for the baby but yeah.” Harry says and sucks nervously his lip between his teeth.

Louis gently tries to open the package where the duct tape is keeping it together. After tearing two duct tapes away he folds the paper open and lets it drop to the floor.

He unfolds a baby onesie and smiles at the image.

“It’s perfect for our baby, Lou. We might be two separate people but the baby is both of us. That’s why the rope and anchor are connected to each other.”

“It’s perfect.” Louis says, it’s merely a whisper but Harry hears it.

Louis switches the onesie into only one hand and with his rope tattoo hand, he reaches for Harry’s anchor hand. Louis feels goosebumps breaking out all over his hand when his skin touches Harry’s. Harry lets Louis tangle their hands together so that their tattoos are lined up. When Harry squeezes his hand, Louis feels something in his belly.

Louis looks up from their hands and locks eyes with Harry. He really wants to kiss him right now. He drops his eyes to Harry’s lips for a moment and then back up. He is unsure though. That’s why he lifts Harry’s hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s anchor tattoo instead.

“One month.” Louis says as he drops their hands back down.

“Eight more to go.” Harry responds.

#

Louis gets a message from Niall on the next Wednesday. “Hi Lou. The magic box festival is next week. You coming over for the week again?”

Louis thinks about it during his shift. He would love to go. He really does.

After he had dinner with Harry, they sit down on the couch and he brings it up. “Niall asked me if I want to come over for the magic box festival next week.” He speaks.

“And?” Harry looks over at him. Eyes soft and curious.

Louis shrugs.

Harry smiles at him. “It’s as simple as that. Do you want to go and drink beers with Niall while watching him shouting words in Gaeilge at strangers?”

Louis tucks his lip between his teeth and nods, “I do.” He says honestly.

“Then go. I am not stopping you. You two have been going there ever since we were old enough to do that.”

Louis smiles at him, but his smile falters then. “I don’t want to leave you alone.” He says and drops his eyes to Harry’s belly.

“We’ll still be here. And it’s not like the baby is going to have a speed growth during the week you are not here and miss their birth.”

“Have you- have you told anyone?” Louis asks curious then, locking eyes with Harry.

Harry shakes his head. “You?”

Louis shakes his head too.

A moment of silence falls between them. “You really should go. You might not be able to next year.” Harry says.

“You are right.” Louis agrees.

“And Niall would be really disappointed too and ask questions.”

“And he would ask if you wanted to join but-“

“Yeah. Can’t drink. And I have many clients coming in next week. Plus, the agency for the annual charity calendar chose me to take the shots for them.” Harry says excited.

Louis’ eyes widen. “That’s amazing. Congrats.”

Harry beams at him. “I have been in contact with them for a few weeks now. We have had a few practice sessions with some models and then today they called and told me that they have chosen me.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Louis beams and pulls Harry into his arms. Harry giggles as his face is being pressed to Louis’ chest. “I’m so proud of you.” Louis says then, a little quieter and softer. He presses a loud kiss to Harry’s cheekbone before letting him go again.

Harry jokingly pushes him on his shoulder but ends up scooting all the way over to Louis’ side to lay his head on his shoulder. “Let’s watch Love, Actually.”

“Alright.” Louis agrees and reaches for the remote.

#

On Friday morning Louis is standing at Harry’s door with a bag with clothes and other stuff he needs for a week in Ireland. “You sure you don’t want to come along?” Louis asks Harry one last time as he stands with his back to the closed door.

Harry smiles at him.

Louis’ brain replays the moment of their first kiss. If Harry only would come a little closer and press his body against his and then kiss him. But then he would miss his flight.

“I can’t drink.” Harry reasons.

“Then I won’t drink either.” Louis argues.

Harry bites a smile a way, “Niall would ask questions.” He says then. Louis opens his mouth to reply but closes it again. “Now go. Give Niall a tight cuddle from me and a kiss to the cheek and have fun and enjoy your vacation.”

“Ok. But I can’t give Niall a kiss from you without getting one from you to give it to him.” Louis says matter-of-factly.

“You are an idiot.” Harry says but takes Louis’ head into his palms and presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek before pulling away again.

“And you.” Louis says and drops to his knees in front of Harry while laying his hands-on Harry’s still flat belly. “In Eighteen years, I will take you with me to Ireland to visit uncle Niall and the festival.” He lingers there for a moment, hoping to feel something, anything. But he knows that’s not possible yet. Louis stands back up and exchanges one last smile with Harry before opening the door.

“Have fun.” Harry says.

“I’ll text you.” Louis promises.

#

The further Louis gets away from Harry’s flat the more he wants to turn around but he doesn’t. He is looking forward to see Niall again and having a laugh at the festival. At 12pm he boards the plane and at half past 2 he is falling into Niall’s arms at the airport. And Niall’ arms also feel like home, so he is feeling much better again. Before they pull away, Louis cups Niall’s face in his heads, “Got a special delivery from Harry.” Louis says and presses a kiss to Niall’s cheek which makes Niall laugh out loud.

“I am going to send him a message. I was hoping he would come with you.” Niall says.

“Yeah. He was busy at work.” Louis replies as he follows Niall’s lead to the parking lot.

They get into the car and Niall starts driving out of the parking lot. “Remember the story I told you about the guy at the BBQ at Liam’s?” he asks.

“Yes. The one with the kid?” Louis questions.

“Yeah, exactly.” Niall confirms and looks over his shoulder before changing lanes. The sound of the blinker is filling the moment of silence. “He is over for a visit. Asked if he can come over and say hi later today. Told him I have a guest and that I would ask.”

“Of course.” Louis agrees and tucks his lips between his lips. He is suddenly nervous and his thoughts take him to Harry and his fingers itch to send him any kind of message. He tucks his phone out and does just that.

“Have you and Harry solved the fight?” Niall asks curious.

Louis isn’t surprised that the story has reached Niall. “Yes.” Louis says. “Everything’s fine again.”

“What was it about?” Niall asks.

Louis presses his lips into a thin line. Zayn and Niall are complete opposites. Where Zayn would never pry for answers Niall is always going straight for it. But he also knows that Niall would always accept a not-answer without asking further.

“Doesn’t matter.” Louis says and starts asking Niall about his job.

#

Once they have arrived in Niall’s flat after doing some grocery shopping for the dinner for 4 and a baby they start preparing together. They take pics while cooking and send them to their friends in a chain e-mail.

Liam and Zayn respond with a picture of them in bed, with tired eyes but a soft smile.

Harry sends one laying on the couch with the body pillow Louis bought him. He is hugging the pillow with his entire body while his head is resting on top. Louis stares at the picture for a few moments too long. “Are you sure you two are ok?” Niall asks again with a frown.

“Yeah, we are fine.” Louis replies and locks his phone before placing it on the table before moving towards the sink to wash the salad.

A few minutes after four pm the doorbell rings and Niall goes to open the door. Cheerful greetings are being exchanged followed by a “Hi little Keelan.”

Louis can picture baby’s face. With wide open eyes, he is watching Niall curiously while Niall holds his finger out for them to take it. “What a gentleman you are, shaking my finger. You have been raised well.” Louis hears Niall say and chuckles to himself.

Imagine his excitement once him and Harry tell him the news about their baby.

Footsteps come closer and then Niall enters the room, with two men behind him. “Hi, I’m Louis.” Louis introduces himself.

The brunette who has a younger face smiles warmly at him, “I’m Logan.”

“I’m Enda.” The red head says. He is holding a baby in his arms. He smiles when he spots the red hair on the little head. “And this is Keelan.” He says, giving the baby a little lift in his arms.

They have dinner and afterwards fall into a conversation about football while drinking on a beer.

Louis’ eyes drop more often than planned to the little boy. His thoughts keep jumping back to Harry and how in eight months he will be holding his own baby in his arms.

“Do you want to hold him for a bit?” Logan asks with a gentle smile, who just finished feeding the baby.

Louis hesitates. He never hesitates with babies. But he is suddenly a little overwhelmed. But Logan already stands up and holds the baby towards Louis.

Louis can feel Niall’s eyes on himself, he definitely knows something is up now. He never hesitates around kids. He has grown up with four younger siblings. Louis widens his arms so Logan can place his son in Louis’ arms.

He hears the shutter going off and knows that Niall just took a picture of them before disappearing out of the room to probably get more beer.

Louis watches the little guy looking back at him. He wonders if he is judging him. Maybe he is thinking about how his arms aren’t comfortable enough or that his head is in an uncomfortable position.

Louis is being dragged out of his thoughts as he feels the couch dip beside him. “It will be alright.”

Louis looks to his left and locks eyes with Logan. He has green eyes likes Harry. Logan smiles at him and Louis wonders if he knows.

“Mate, are you alright?” Niall’s voice fills his ears. His eyes skip to his best friend who is entering the room with new bottles of beer.

Louis swallows and is thankful that Logan is taking Keelan back into his arms. Louis stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom.

#

On Saturday they get last minute tickets for a sold-out band that Niall is obsessed with. They spend all Sunday watching TV and going for a walk. Louis treats Niall for lunch and then they spend the rest of the day in the park where they join a yoga group.

Louis has fun. Niall is making him laugh and helps him not thinking too much of Harry but Niall constantly catches him when he is having one of his moments and he is always asking the same three words “Are you Ok?” and Louis always replies with the same three letter answer. And then they move on.

On Monday though, when they are in the middle of the festival with their third beer and Louis is still drifting off with his thoughts, he can tell that he either pulls himself together now or Niall is going to make him talk.

So, Louis does and he is sure he has almost convinced himself for the rest of the festival.

The next morning though, Louis is sitting on the couch with a cold tea and two untouched waffles on the table. He is staring at his phone and keeps going back to the picture of Harry hugging the body pillow he sent the day Louis arrived in Ireland. He looks just like Louis feels. He opens his texts with Harry and reads through their messages again.

“Lou.”

Louis’ head moves to the door where Niall is standing. “Good morning.” He says and puts a smile on his face. Niall doesn’t smile back though, he tilts his head and walks inside, taking Louis’ phone out of his hands. Then he moves the cup and plate to the side so he can sit down on the table top right in front of Louis.

“Are you and Harry ok?” Niall asks for the first time that day, but for the umpteenth time in the past few days.

Louis clenches his jaw, “I don’t want to talk about it.” He replies.

“I know that.” Niall says and places both hands on Louis’ shoulders. Louis looks up at him. “But I am your best friend, and I am worried. Liam and Zayn have voiced their concern to me after your fight with Harry, too. And now I can see that you are not fine. And I am not going to stop asking until you tell me about it.”

Louis drops his eyes, “I don’t know how to say this.” He says then and folds his hands together in his lap. He needs three tries before the words come out of his mouth. “He is pregnant.” He says then.

Silence.

“Harry? Our Harry?” Niall asks. Louis can hear the shock in his voice without looking up “And what does that have to do with you? Are you jealous? Are you scared that he is going to marry the father of his child and leave you?” Niall throws a bunch of question at him.

Louis drops his eyes from Niall, tears starting to well in his eyes as he clenches his jaw.

“Is this you telling me that you are in love with him? Because just because Harry accidently got pregnant by someone else, doesn’t mean anything.” Nialll says. “Damn Lou.” Niall sighs and pulls Louis into a tight hug. “None of us know what the hell is going on between you two but Harry will never leave you no matter what. I always was rooting for you two, to be honest. But you see, just because someone else knocked him up, doesn’t mean he is in love with them.” Niall rambles.

Louis laughs wetly into Niall’s shoulder and gently pulls away from his friend before wiping with his long sleeve over his face. “It’s me Niall.” Louis says with closed eyes. When he opens them again, his eyes lock with Niall. “I’m the other father.” He clarifies.

Niall’s mouth drops open. “Wow.” He says then blinks at Louis a few times. “Wasn’t expecting that.” He says, a moment of silence falls between them. “I didn’t think you two were secretly fucking each other behind our backs.” Niall rants. “You two are sneaky little shits.” He says with a grin now and gives Louis a light push on his shoulder.

Then suddenly that grin disappears and Niall jumps up from the table. “Fuck Lou!” he exclaims, eyes wide. “What the fuck are you doing here. Go home. Harry needs you. And you need him.” Niall running from spot in the living room to another, “Is that why you have been miserable? And him too? So many questions but no time.” Niall rambles. “We need to pack right now and then fly home as soon as possible.” He adds in a rush.

Louis stands up from the couch, looking at Niall with a raised eyebrow, “We?” he asks confused.

“My best friends need me. I am coming with you.” Niall says and starts his way to the door that leads into the hallway. “Move your butt Lou! Meet me downstairs in 15 minutes with your bag!” he adds louder while disappearing somewhere in the house.

#

With Harry on Saturday morning, the day after Louis left for Ireland.

Harry is staring at the picture of Louis and the baby on his lap. At first it made him smile but then suddenly all kinds of emotions flew at him. And none of them were positive. The tears were streaming down his face and no matter how many times he tried to wipe them away, more followed immediately.

He is feeling empty and alone and lonely and he wishes Louis was here to hold him and to reassure him that it’ll be fine. But he is not here. What if he is not coming back? Harry tries to tell himself that Louis would never do this to him – to them. But reality is different right now. Harry is alone. There are no strong arms holding him and there is no lap he can lay his feet onto and get a foot rub.

His laptop dings. Someone sent him an invitation to video chat. He hopes it’s not his mom because he is not ready to tell her yet.

It’s Zayn.

Harry accepts the call without trying to hide his tears and snot under his nose.

Liam and Zayn look at him and Harry is looking back. None of them is speaking, they are waiting for Harry to talk first.

Harry licks with his tongue over his lips, “I’m pregnant.” Is all he says. His eyes jump back and forth between Zayn and Liam.

“Babe,” Zayn says with an exhale, directing the babe to Liam, “book a last-minute flight.” is all he says and Liam is already getting his phone out, tapping away on the touch screen.

“You- you don’t have to come because of that, guys. I really appreciate it but-“ Harry says without meaning a single word he says. He really wants them to come but he also doesn’t want to be that selfish.

“We are coming.” Zayn interrupts him. “Is there anything else you need from us until we arrive?” he adds.

Harry shakes his head, “Can you please stay online for a bit longer. I don’t want to be alone right now.” He says.

“Of course.” Liam says, looking up from his phone. “Was that why Louis was over at your place at midnight bringing you apples?” he asks with a small smile.

Harry smiles back, “Yeah.” He watches them packing their bags and somehow, they got a plane for this weekend which will arrive in London on Monday morning.

“Was that also why you fought?” Zayn asks.

Harry nods and drops his eyes from the screen.

“So, you are pregnant.” Zayn states the fact again, making it sound more real than it has been the past month.

Harry nods.

“I didn’t think you were currently sexually active.” Zayn says honestly.

Harry shrugs. Technically he wasn’t, until five months ago.

“I didn’t think you’d be that one-night-stand-kind-of-guy.” Liam says then.

Harry shrugs again. Technically it wasn’t a one-night stand. “Don’t you want to know from who it is?” Harry asks then, wiping the last tears off his face.

Liam and Zayn take a deep inhale at the same time, Harry wonders if they have always been this in sync or if it is something they picked up on since they started dating.

“I think that’s a question for you to answer in person.” Liam says.

“Yeah.” Zayn agrees.

Liam and Zayn exchange a look before looking back at Harry. Harry catches their eyes and changes the subject, letting Liam and Zayn tell him about a date they had a few days ago.

#

On Monday morning Harry is in the kitchen, making some tea and warming up some pastries for Liam and Zayn. A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Harry, almost, runs through his flat to open the door. He is immediately being pulled into two strong and familiar arms.

“I have got tea and pastries.” Harry tells Liam and Zayn and welcomes them inside.

The tea and pastries are on the table but neither Liam nor Zayn are paying any attention to it. Their eyes are locked on Harry.

Harry looks to the table to avoid eye contact, knowing exactly what the first question will be. Zayn is opening his mouth to say something, but it’s not his voice that fills the silence.

“Harry!?” They hear a similar voice echoing through the house.

Harry jumps off the couch in a heartbeat and runs into the hallway where he crashes into Louis’ arms. He buries his face into the crook of Louis’ neck and leans his entire body against him.

As Liam and Zayn enter the hallway and they find Harry and Louis holding each other, the unsaid question has been answered. Their eyes move from the scene in front of them to Niall, with a knowing smile on his face.

“I can’t do this, Lou.” Harry mumbles, his voice is muffled by Louis’ shoulder. “I was fine for the first week because you were here. But then you were gone. It’s just really scary, you know. If we won’t do anything now, then in less than 8 months our lives will be so different. And I don’t know what to expect. It’s so scary.” Harry rambles. “I need you.” He adds in a whisper.

“I know.” Louis says and closes his eyes for a moment. “I’m here now.” Louis tries to reassure him. “I need you too.” He adds. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“I can’t do this, Lou.” Harry repeats.

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Liam offers and the five men move into the living room. Harry and Louis take the couch and the other three get a chair from the kitchen table.

“You both know, that you don’t have to deal with this on your own, right?” Zayn asks. Harry and Louis stay quiet. “First of all, you have us. And you have each other.” He counts off.

“No one is able to deal with a pregnancy and a baby on their own. And you don’t have to.” Liam continues.

“Have you told your families?” Niall asks curious.

Louis shakes his head.

“Then do it. Your parents have been through a pregnancy already. They’ll know what to do.” Zayn says.

“Have you talked about if you want the baby?” Liam asks.

“Yes.” Harry speaks up.

“Yes. We want it.” Louis agrees, locking eyes with Harry for a beat before looking back to their friends.

“One more question.” Zayn asks. “Just because I’m curious. How did that one-night stand with you both even happen?” the longer the pause drags, the wider his smirk grows.

“They have been fucking each other, right behind our backs, guys.” Niall speaks up for the first time making Harry and Louis blush.

“In what month are you?” Liam asks Harry.

“Just finished the first one.” Harry replies.

“So, you had your own little celebration after our long-awaited meet-up?” Zayn grins making Harry and Louis blush.

“Who would have thought.” Liam snorts.

#

For the following weekend the boys planned a BBQ for their families to come over to tell them the news. The day already started out bad though, the weather forecast announced sunshine but Harry and Louis woke up to rain hitting the window and the sun was hidden by clouds.

“I hope this isn’t a sign on how our parents are going to react to the news.” Harry says while adjusting his position in bed so he is laying comfortable on Louis’ chest with Louis’ arm around him.

“Yeah, let’s hope for the best but expect the worst.” Louis says and lays his hand on Harry’s belly.

“But we don’t have a choice, do we? We need their support. There will be days one us has other commitments or maybe we both just want to have a day off.” Harry reasons.

“It’s better if they know.” Louis agrees and presses a kiss to the side of Harry’s face. “They are going to find out eventually.” 

There is the question of “What are we.” hanging in the air around them but neither of them is bringing it up. Today is not the day for it. 

They climb out of bed a few minutes later. They take separate showers and then start preparing the indoor BBQ. They put on a playlist they created years ago and laugh at each other when they break out ridiculous dance moves while cutting the vegetables or seasoning the salad dressing.

As the clock moves closer to 3pm, Harry and Louis finish up with setting the table. They sit down on the couch and fall into a comfortable silence that slowly turns into a tension filled silence.

Louis’ hands start twitching in his lap and Harry chews nervously on his lips. For the next minute Louis’ eyes fly to Harry’s and then right before Harry looks back at him, his eyes fly away again.

And then the doorbell rings.

Louis and Harry lock eyes for a beat before standing up and walking through the flat to the door. Louis pulls it open. He is immediately being pulled into Harry’s mom’s arms before he can even say Hi. “Louis, my love. So good to see you.” She says.

“Hi, you too.” Louis replies while hugging her back. His eyes fly to Harry who is in the same situation with Louis’ mom.

After Louis had pulled back from Harry’s Dad, he is locking eyes with his mom and all of his worries and fears of telling her fly away. “Hi my love.” She says and pulls him into her arms.

“Hi.”

“I missed you.” She replies.

“I missed you, too.” He says back.

Louis greets his siblings and Harry’s sister as well and then they lead the way into the living room.

They all sit down and Harry offers to start grilling the vegetables and meat in the oven due to the rain outside.

Harry’s mom breaks eye contact with him and looks over at Louis’ mom.

“How about we sit down first, have a bit of a chat?” Harry’s mom suggests.

Louis and Harry lock eyes for a moment and when they pay attention to their parents again, they already sit, leaving two seats next to each other for Harry and Louis.

“We’d rather know the reason why you two invited us over before we start eating.” Louis’ mom says.

Harry lets himself drop into a free chair with a sigh.

“Please don’t tell me you two are moving to New York to join Liam and Zayn?” Harry’s dad asks.

“Please don’t say that Niall is coming too and you five are trying to become that band you have been talking about since you were teenagers?” Louis’ mom continues.

Louis raises excited his eyebrows, “We would totally smash it as a band.” He says.

Harry giggles at that.

“Those harmonies we do together, we would definitely become the biggest musical group of the world.” Louis continues and looks over at his Dad who adjusts his glasses on his nose.

For a second Louis wonders if their child will need glasses too.

“It’s not that.” Harry speaks up, eyes focused on the empty plate in front of him.

“Is it something illegal?” One of Louis’ younger siblings asks.

“No.” Louis and Harry reply at the same time.

“Mommy.” One of Louis’ youngest siblings says as both of them waddle their way towards them with the baby onesie in hand. “For my doll.”

All eyes land on the piece of clothing. At first the adults smile at it but then their smiles fade and their eyes turn to the two boys. Louis counts the seconds that takes his mom to change his fond smile to the realization face. Suddenly all eyes are on them.

Harry itches nervously the back of his head, “Yeah, uhm-“ he says, hand reaching out for Louis’ under the table so no one can see it. “I’m pregnant.”

The two boys keep their eyes on their parents.

Louis’ mom looks from Louis and Harry to the onesie in her hand, “From you, Louis?” She asks, a small smile building on her lips.

Louis nods, “Yeah.”

“So, are you two together, then?” Harry’s dad asks.

Louis let’s go of Harry’s hand to itch his neck while taking a glance at Harry.

Harry is folding his hands on the table in front of him, biting on his bottom lip, his eyes locked on the onesie that Louis’ mom is still holding.

“Ok, so how do you plan on raising them?” Louis’ mom speaks up.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks confused.

“I assume by your not-answer you don’t know where you stand with each other.” She continues.

“Imagine you telling your child that you had a platonic one-night stand and then ended up raising them together?” One of Louis’ older sister replies with a grin.

Louis dad throws his sister a glare.

“Unless,” another one of Louis’ sister speaks, “It wasn’t a one-time thing.” The grin is nearly splitting her face in half.

Harry’s sister snorts. “That would explain why Louis was here at 7 in the morning washing the dishes from breakfast.”

Louis blushes, “That wasn’t why I was over that day.” He defends himself. When all eyes land on him, he drops his eyes to the table. “We haven’t even-“

“Ok.” Harry’s mom stops him. “This is between you two. You have to figure this out on your own.” She says.

“Have you talked about if you want the baby?” Louis’ Dad asks.

Harry and Louis nod.

“We do.” Harry replies.

“We want the baby.” Louis adds.

“In what month are you?” Harry’s dad asks, locking eyes with his son.

“On Sunday it was four weeks. So, a month.” Harry replies.

“Ok, Harry you need loads of vitamins. You should keep in mind that you won’t be able to work as much in the last three months and in the last few weeks you won’t be working at all.” Harry’s mom starts to ramble.

“One of you needs a bigger car that fits a pram and a baby seat.” Louis’ dad speaks up.

“You need to figure out the living situation.” Louis’ mom speaks. “Are you going to move in together or live separately. The last option would mean you need all the equipment twice.”

“Have you already found a hospital and talked to them about the c-section?” Harry’s mom asks.

“Who of you will stay home at the beginning and how will you handle the years until Kindergarten?” Harry’s dad asks.

“I have thought about the car before too.” Louis speaks up, overwhelmed by all of those questions. “I think we are going to replace Harry’s.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows and turns his head to Louis. “No, we are not.”

Louis sighs, “Your car is dying, H. It’s a wonder it’s still working.”

“My car is fine. And I’m keeping it. We can either replace yours or get a third one.” Harry argues.

“My car is only a year old.” Louis states.

“It’ll give us more money and you have less memories attached to it.”

Louis sighs, “Memories are in your brain, not in a car.”

“I’m keeping my car.” Harry says and stands up. “I’m starting with lunch.” He says while walking towards the door.

“I’m helping.” Louis says and shoves the chair backwards to get up.

“Don’t bother.” Harry groans as he disappears out of the room.

Louis sighs and shuffles the chair back to the table before looking up at the others.

“You two are already bickering like a married couple.” Harry’s sister grins.

“Imagine what it would be like if we actually were?” Louis chuckles.

Harry continues to ignore Louis for the rest of the day, for the amusement of the rest of their families.

No matter what Louis tries, Harry does not acknowledge him once.

After the kitchen is cleaned and their families have left, the two get ready for bed. Louis is already lying on his side with his phone in his hands when the bedroom door opens and Harry comes inside with the body pillow.

Louis looks at him with a raised eyebrow and watches him curiously. He watches Harry laying the pillow in the middle, building a wall between the two sides.

“Come on, Haz.” Louis says amused. “You can just ask me to leave if you don’t want me here. You don’t have to do whatever this is.”

Harry doesn’t reply while climbing into bed next to Louis, with his back facing him and now the pillow wall too. One second later the lamp on Harry’s bedside table turns off with a click.

Louis thinks about his options. He could respect Harry’s choice tonight, which would probably be the right one. But he has one more thing in mind he wants to try. If it doesn’t work, he’ll back off and give Harry the space he wants.

“I just want to try one more thing if it’s alright with you.” Louis speaks up. “If you want me to back off just let me know, alright?” Louis says. He waits for a few moments before slowly pulling the pillow away, giving Harry enough time to stop him. But Harry doesn’t. Louis feels more confident once the pillow is laying by their feet.

Louis scoots closer to Harry until his chest is pressed to his back. He lays one arm down on Harry’s curled up leg under the blanket.

“I’m sorry for suggesting to get rid of your car without talking to you about it.” He says soft and then presses a kiss to Harry’s neck. It’s only a short peck to give Harry the opportunity to let him know if he is currently crossing a line.

But Harry doesn’t move nor speak, so Louis assumes he is safe.

Louis presses another kiss to Harry’s skin close to his first kiss, but this time his lips linger a moment longer.

Louis suddenly has this urge to kiss Harry’s lips but he doesn’t. Instead he moves to Harry’s shoulder and kisses a few different spots there.

“Do you really think that being married to be would be a bad thing?” Harry’s voice cuts through the silence.

For a beat Louis’ doesn’t move. So that is the reason why Harry has been ignoring him. He heard.

There are many different replies in Louis’ head right now. From confessing his love to a sarcastic one. Louis decides to kiss an uneven invisible line on Harry’s shoulder to buy himself some more time to think about his answer. “No.” Louis replies before pressing another kiss to Harry’s skin. “I think your future husband will be the luckiest man in the world.”

“Do you think I will find someone one day?” Harry asks then. Louis hates how unsure Harry sounds.

Louis is quiet for a moment, kissing Harry’s neck instead, while thinking of the right thing to say. Harry doesn’t seem to mind the waiting.

“I can’t answer that question, babe.” Louis replies. “But I know that if you like someone like that, and they don’t like you back, then that’s their loss.” Louis speaks. “I’m not even sure if anyone deserves your love, to be honest. Only our baby does.” Louis says, pressing another kiss to Harry’s skin.

Suddenly Louis feels a hand on his own that is still laying on Harry’s leg. “Don’t stop.” Harry says then.

Louis doesn’t give a verbal reply, instead he connects his mouth back to Harry’s skin on his shoulder. This time the soft kisses are filled with heat and desire and Louis feels like he knows where this is going. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand and Louis can hear Harry’s breathing pick up in the silent dark room. And he feels his own heart beat picking up as well.

Louis tries and tests the limits by finding the spot where Harry’s neck meets his shoulder to carefully dig his teeth in. Harry whispers Louis’ name while letting go of a breath, then he squeezes Louis’ hand once more.

Louis takes it as Harry’s consent to suck a mark into his skin. After he is done, he decides to take it a step further. He is feeling the heat in his belly now. Louis moves his hand that is still attached to Harry’s towards Harry’s crotch. Louis can feel the hard-on through Harry’s boxers.

“Feels like you have been hard for a while, huh?” Louis whispers, mouth close to Harry’s ear.

“Yeah.” Harry replies and it sounds like a plea, too.

“You want me to take care of it?” Louis asks. A part of him wants to tease Harry a little and hear him beg for it. But another part is still looking for Harry’s approval that he is doing the right thing.

“Yeah.” Harry replies. Louis can hear how desperate Harry is.

Louis adds pressure on Harry’s crotch, which causes a moan to slip from Harry’s lips. “I love it when you make that sound.” Louis tells him and lets his hand wander towards the band of his boxers.

“I love it when you are the reason for those sounds.” Harry mumbles and untangles his hand from Louis to give him more freedom.

“’m glad to hear this.” Louis mumbles against Harry’s skin before pressing another kiss there. Then he lets his hand slip into Harry’s boxers and curls his hand around Harry’s dick. He pumps him a few times, loving the way Harry’s breath hitches.

“Sounds like you won’t be lasting long today, huh?” Louis says teasing, giving his hand a twist.

“Y-yeah.” Harry stutters. “Haven’t done anything since-“ he continues before stopping himself to let go of a shaking breath. “-since the day of the photo shooting.” He finishes.

“So loyal to me.” Louis praises. “Was that something you have thought about for longer? Me being your nude model? And playing with myself while you take pictures of me?” Louis asks while keeping the pumping on Harry’s cock slow and steady.

Harry’s breathing grows a little louder while quiet moans leave the back of his throat. Then he speaks, “Yeah. Been thinking about it ever since our first time.” He says before taking a short pause to breathe, another moan leaves his mouth. “Didn’t think you’d agree.”

“I would agree to do anything with you.” Louis tells him.

“I had a wank earlier that day because just the thought of what will happen that night turned me on.”

Louis hums pleased at that information, “And then you made me re-act your fantasy?”

“One of them.” Harry admits.

This time it’s Louis who needs a moment to recover. His hand stills on Harry’s cock for a moment. “Maybe one day you can tell me about the others?” he asks before starting to stroke Harry again.

“Yea.” Harry replies. “Lou, please.” He says then. Louis presses one last kiss to Harry’s shoulder. He adds a little bit more pressure on his hold on Harry and picks up the pace. A few more strokes later Harry is coming with a low hum.

Louis strokes him through his orgasm and then pulls his hand out of Harry’s boxers. He smiles while listening to Harry’s breathing. Louis expects Harry to climb out of bed and clean himself and change his boxers but instead, he turns around.

Louis doesn’t see a lot, the only light in the room is coming from the clock on the bedside table and it’s not enough to see more than just the outlines of a body. Harry doesn’t speak when Louis feels a hand on his belly, wandering down towards his boxers.

“H.” Louis speaks soft. “Clean yourself up and then we’ll get some sleep, alright?”

“But what about-“ Harry speaks up.

“It’s fine. You can return the favour tomorrow.”

“But-“ Harry tries to argue.

“Tomorrow.” Louis promises. “This was my apology to you for being an asshole today.” He says and lays one hand on Harry’s face. He leans in and presses a kiss to Harry’s cheekbone.

“Ok.” Harry agrees. I am changing my boxers.” He says and lingers there for a moment longer before crawling out of the bed.

Louis stays where he is, waiting for Harry to come back into bed.

“Are we good?” Louis asks as Harry is climbing back into bed.

“Only if you hold me tonight.” Harry says.

Louis smiles into the darkness and scoots closer to Harry again.

#

The next day Louis is waking up to lips being pressed to his throat. “Mhmm,” he hums before opening his eyes. Harry is hovering over him on all fourth.

“Ready to being spoiled?” Harry mumbles against his skin and his mouth travels down his neck, over his chest towards his right nipple.

“I have an early shift today, H. I don’t have much time.” Louis says.

“That’s why I woke you up a little earlier. We are about one hour before we usually get up.”

“Are you saying that I still could be aslee-” Louis starts but is cut off when Harry’s tongue swirls around his nipple. Louis hums, “Don’t stop.” He says then.

Harry’s mouth travels down Louis’ belly towards his happy trail. Louis watches as Harry pulls his boxers down and then his eyes fall shut.

#

The next few weeks go like the first few months after their first time. Except, there are no kisses to the mouth. And Louis wants it, he wants it so bad.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks with his keys in hand.

Louis looks from the keys in Harry’s hand to Harry, “We should take my car.” He says.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, “No. I want to treat you for dinner, that includes me driving.”

Louis wants to argue; he opens his mouth but Harry looks at him like he is about to throw a tantrum if he only thinks what he wants to say.

“Ok.” Louis agrees then and follows Harry out of the flat. They climb into the car and it takes two tries for the car to rumble to life. Louis bites his lip to prevent from saying what he wants to. “Where are you taking me?” Louis asks instead.

“You’ll see.” Harry replies with a small smile on in his lips and starts driving.

Louis keeps glancing over at Harry every time the car makes a sound it shouldn’t make. But he doesn’t speak and neither does Louis.

As Harry drives onto the parking lot to the Ledbury, instead of the Chinese restaurant beside it where they have eaten before, he turns his head to Harry to argue.

“Don’t.” Harry says. “Let me treat you this once.” He says, eyes still focused on his surroundings while parking the car between two others. “Please.” He adds, this time turning his head to lock eyes with Louis.

Louis holds eye contact for a moment, then he gives in. “Ok.” He says and gives Harry a smile.

Harry smiles back before getting out of the car. He leads the way through the door and greets the young man in the suit at the entrance. Louis watches Harry talking to the guy; the way his smile is reaching his eyes and the way his dimples frame his cheeks while his lips move around the words he is saying. It’s like Louis is in a trance.

“Are you coming, Lou?” 

Louis blinks and locks eyes with Harry.

Louis doesn’t know what it is, but the closer Harry gets to the two months mark, the brighter he glows.

“Yes.” Louis replies and follows Harry and the man to their table. They keep the conversations light during their stay. They talk about their families and about their conversations with the other boys.

They share their meals and a desert and when Louis wants to take a glance at the bill, Harry blocks Louis’ view.

Louis pouts but Harry smiles at him before nudging him with his foot under the table. “Just say thank you.” Harry tells him while placing his card on the plate with the receipt.

“I will.” Louis says, eyes locked with Harry’s and according to Harry’s blush, he understands exactly what he means.

The walk towards the car is silent and colder than it was when they had arrived. While walking through the parking lot and their fingers brush at every other step, Louis thinks it’s now or never. “Thank you, H.” he speaks up while stopping at the car.

“You are welcome.” Harry says and unlocks the car with his key. Before he can walk around the car to the driver’s side, Louis reaches for his hand to stop him.

“No, really, H. Thank you. Thank you for the dinner and-“ Louis pauses for a beat to lay his free hand on Harry’s belly that is showing a small curve now. They are one week away from the two months mark and it’s already showing, a little. Louis locks eyes with Harry, “And this. The greatest thing anyone could have ever given me. And it’s you.” Louis rambles. “I am so glad it’s you.” He adds. His voice is quiet and he hopes Harry didn’t hear the shake in it.

But Harry gives him a bright smile, “Me, too.”

Their eyes are locked and Louis feels the tension around them and he swears he felt Harry’s grip on his hand that is still holding his tightening. Louis’ eyes skip to Harry’s lips and then he is about to lean in when a voice calls his name – or actually, Harry’s name.

“Mr. Styles!”

Louis turns his head like it was his own name and sees the young man from the entrance hall running towards him with a jacket in hand. That would explain why he was colder than before.

“Your jacket.” The man says and hands Louis his jacket.

“Thanks.” Louis smiles at him, even though he is disappointed that the moment with Harry is gone. The man says a goodbye again and then walks back towards the restaurant.

When Louis turns around, he spots Harry by the driver’s side, door open, but he is still standing outside, watching him.

“Why does everyone call me by your last name?” Louis frowns, referring to the doctor last month and now to this guy. Louis has accepted the fact that the moment between him and Harry is officially gone. Harry grins at him, waiting for Louis to walk around the car to the passenger side. “If we would get married, you would definitely take my name.” Louis pouts and pulls the door open, he locks eyes with Harry over the roof of the car.

“I prefer a double name, Tomlinson-Styles.” Harry winks at him with a bright grin on his face before climbing inside the car.

Louis follows Harry, “Tomlinson-Styles.” He says, trying the name out on his tongue. “Sounds good.”

After they have arrived home, Louis is showing his gratitude for the dinner with a blow job.

#

Louis has taken the day off for the two month check-up. It’s half past eight am and Harry is standing by the door with his car keys in hand again.

“Harry, we were lucky the car brought us to the dinner last week and back home.” He speaks up.

“My car is working just fine. I have been getting to and from work just fine for the past week.”

“Harry, come on. Let’s just take mine.” Louis says.

Harry crosses his arms over his chest. “No. I’m driving.” He demands.

“You can.” Louis promises. “But my car.” He adds.

“No.” Harry turns on his heels and walks outside, leaving no room to argue. Louis watches him climbing into his car.

Louis sighs but gives up. He closes the door on his way outside and climbs into the passenger seat. “I do not have a good feeling about this.” Louis tells him.

“But I do.” Harry argues and starts the car. This time it takes him three tries for the engine to come alive.

Louis rests his elbow against the door and supports his head in his hand while quietly praying they’ll make it to the appointment in time.

They come to a halt in the middle of a right turn to leave the neighborhood.

Louis takes a glance at Harry who is frowning while twisting the key in the ignition. His lips mumble a few silent words. Louis bites his tongue to prevent himself from laughing.

After a minute Louis opens his mouth, “Can we now replace your car?”

Harry groans and leaves the car without bothering to close the door.

“Harry.” Louis calls after him and follows him. He watches Harry kicking the car’s back tire and throwing insults at it.

Louis walks up to Harry and slings his arms around him from behind. “Shh.” Louis shushes him gentle. Louis nudges his hands underneath Harry’s hoodie to get some skin to skin contact.

“So many memories, Lou.” Harry tells him. By the sound of his voice Louis can tell that he is close to crying.

“Tell me about them.” Louis says.

“My first trip after receiving my driver’s license was with my grandpa to the golf club. I came out to him that day and then he tried to set me up with the teen golf instructor.” He says.

Louis smiles, he remembers Harry telling him the story but he doesn’t say it. “Tell me more.” He says.

“A week after I got my license there was this party and even though you all insisted of taking a taxi so we all could drink, I declined because I was determined to be assigned driver and stay sober.”

Louis smiles at that, “I remember that. I still have no idea how you were able to drive all four of us home. According to our hangover we must have been pretty drunk.”

Harry sinks further into Louis’ arms and closes his eyes, “That was the night I had my first kiss,” He speaks. “It happened in that car.” Harry adds. “I fell in love for the first time in that car as well.”

“I knew about the kiss, which by the way, I still don’t know who it was with.” Louis jokes. He is not trying to get it out from Harry. Harry has the right for privacy. Although he has a feeling who he is talking about. He knows for a fact that a few days after the party, Harry hung out with Oliver who was also at the party.

So maybe there was something between them after all. But Louis doesn’t dwell on it. It’s none of his business. Harry is here right now, in his arms, carrying his baby.

Even if Harry does pick Oliver eventually, at least they’ll always have their baby. And the past months they have spent together.

“You have had so many firsts in this car and you’ll have many other firsts in a new one, too.” Louis says. “The first drive from the hospital to home with our baby.” He begins. “The first trip with our baby to visit your family.” He continues. “The first drive to the kindergarten and the school and then to their graduation.” Louis finishes.

Harry turns around in Louis’ arms and slings his arms around Louis’ neck. “Thank you.” He says and presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Let’s go and see how our baby is doing, yea?” he asks.

Louis smiles at him and they make their way to Harry’s flat where Louis’ car is. Louis offers Harry to drive but he declines and Louis climbs into the passenger seat again.

#

You couldn’t really see much on the ultrasound but the doctor said that everything is looking good so they let the doctor print a picture for them. “Have you already thought about what hospital you’ll be delivering in?” The doctor asks them as Louis is wiping the gel off Harry’s belly.

The two make eye contact.

“Here?” It’s a question that Harry asks Louis.

“Where ever you feel most comfortable, H.” Louis says.

“A nurse can show you the nursery if you’d like?” she suggests.

Harry and Louis agree and ten minutes later they are following a nurse through the nursery. “If you have decided, you should talk to your doctor about a delivery appointment since Mr. Styles needs a C-section.”

Louis glances over at Harry and he can see the panic in his face. “Hey.” Louis whispers and tangles their fingers between their bodies. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be by your side the whole time if you want.”

“You better be.” Harry says.

Louis smiles at that and doesn’t let go of Harry’s hand for the rest of the tour.

#

As Harry is getting closer to the third month Louis can’t stop himself from touching his growing belly every chance he gets and talking to it. And when they go the third month check-up and Harry and Louis actually see the outlines of a real baby, they both cry and the doctor is leaving the room to give them a moment of privacy. They can hear the thumbing of the heart beat as well and Louis takes a video so they can listen to the heartbeat of their baby whenever they want to.

That night is the first night a new routine begins for Louis and Harry. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s belly when he says hello and goodbye and goodnight. And Louis is catching Harry talking to the baby, too. When he is in the kitchen, he talks out loud about what he is cooking and how he is doing it. And sometimes the food is a mix between sweet and sour and Louis hopes the baby doesn’t mind.

After the fourth monthly check-up they get their delivery appointment. It falls onto September 28th.

And when Harry and Louis lay on the couch that night they realize, how close that date is. And they have yet so much to organize and figure out.

#

Harry has been sleeping a little longer than usual ever since they crossed the three-month mark, so when Harry wakes up at around 10 on Monday, he is confused to still have Louis next to him in bed.

“No work today?” Harry asks, body faced towards Louis.

“No. I called in today.” Louis says.

Harry furrows his eyebrow, “Why? Aren’t you feeling well?” he asks alarmed.

“No, but-“ Louis says and takes a heavy breath in.

Harry bites nervously on his lip.

“There are a few things we have to talk about.” Louis says. Louis can see the panic rising in Harry’s face. “About the living situation and the car and I think we also should start with looking for the baby equipment. We don’t have to buy anything today, just to see what we will need, yeah and other stuff.”

Harry nods then. “Ok.” He agrees. “But let’s have breakfast first.” He says.

A few minutes later they climb out of the bed and Harry throws an oversized T-shirt on and a pair of joggy pants.

After breakfast Louis looks up and locks eyes with Harry and then he says it before he can think about it any longer and change his mind. “I would like to move in here.” He says. The way Harry’s eyes widen, make Louis drop his eyes. “I mean only if you are ok with it.” He adds.

At Harry’s non reply he continues, “I mean, if I move out of my flat, we’ll save extra money each month that we’ll need. And I won’t need most of the furniture anymore, either. Which brings us some more money.” He rambles. “And that’s not the only reason, of course not. You are here and our baby, too. And I don’t want to miss anything.” Louis finishes.

His eyes jump back and forth between Harry’s, trying to read his thoughts. Then a smile grows on Harry’s lips. “Yea. I would like that.”

Louis smiles back.

“About the car,” Harry speaks up. “My parents already offered to take half of the bill. And I know your parents have offered the same.” Harry says.

“They do.” Louis agrees. “Ready to do some window shopping?” he asks then.

#

Window shopping ended with buying a baby crib, a singing mobile, a night light that throws stars at the wall, a baby closet, clothing, a pram, a changing table and a wall image of a stork with a rainbow towel in its mouth that is carrying a baby.

Since their car was too small for a few things, they’ll have them delivered in the next few days.

When they arrive back at Harry’s flat, they sit down on the couch to calm down from their shopping spree. Louis watches Harry rambling about how he wants to set up the room for the baby. There is another thing that’s been keeping Louis’ mind busy. He wants to know where they stand with each other. Because Louis doesn’t want to leave, he doesn’t want to move out one day if Harry decides that he wants his future boyfriend to move in and replace him.

“Harry-“ he starts but is interrupted by the doorbell.

“Hold on.” Harry tells him and stands up to open the door.

Louis looks after him and drops his face into his hand. If they are being interrupted one more time when Louis tries to tell him about his feelings, he’ll see it as a sign to give up.

“Hello, Louis.”

Louis catches his breath at the voice. His eyes flicker towards the man who has an arm around Harry’s middle, his long fingers are laying partly on Harry’s belly. Where his baby is. Louis wonders if Oliver knows.

His eyes move from the hand to his face, “Hi, Oliver.”

“Oliver wants to treat me to dinner.” Harry says, eyes locked with Louis.

Louis licks over his lips, “Your choice, H. If you want to go, you can.” He says.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, “Yeah?” he asks.

Louis nods, “Sure.”

“Uhm.” Harry looks from Louis to Oliver. “Alright.” He says then. “I’ll be getting ready, alright?” he says. The last part is more like a question to Louis than to Oliver. But it’s Oliver who answers.

“Alright. Put your tight black blouse on, I like it when you wear it.” Oliver says and drops his arm from Harry.

Harry gives him a smile, “Uhm, I’ll see if I am able to find it.” He says and then walks up the stairs.

Louis knows for a fact that Harry is not going to wear it, because he had tried it on last week and he wasn’t able to get the fabric over his belly anymore.

Five minutes later Harry is coming back down, still wearing the same T-shirt he has been wearing all day but now he is wearing a pair of stretch-jeans. He also put something into his hair and some deodorant on his body.

Louis smiles at Harry and wishes it was him who took Harry out for dinner.

Harry gives Louis a private smile before saying goodbye and then the door falls shut. Louis doesn’t miss the way Oliver’s hand appears on Harry’s back to guide him outside.

Louis gets his phone and calls Zayn on skype who thankfully picks up even though it must be a really odd time for him. “What happened?” Zayn asks worried.

“I’m in love with Harry.” Louis says. For a moment Louis isn’t sure if he is going to cry. But then he starts to feel better with each passing second.

A warm smile appears on Zayn’s lips. “Have you told him?” he asks.

Louis groans, “I just tried. For the second time. But we got interrupted. Again. I don’t know if I should try again. Maybe that’s a sign?” Louis rambles.

“Babe,” Zayn says. “Harry is pregnant with your baby. You think that’s not a sign at all that maybe you two should tell each other about your feelings?” he asks.

Louis shrugs.

“I know you two. I know that you both didn’t suddenly had the crazy idea to have sex with each other because you were in the mood for an orgasm.” Zayn says.

Louis stays quiet for a moment. “Three months.” Is all he says.

“What?” Zayn asks confused.

“We were sleeping with each other for about three months until we had the baby sex.” Louis says.

“Wow.” Zayn says shocked but then a grin takes over his face. “And you haven’t once talked about it?”

“Nope.” Louis says.

“What about now? Are you still having sex?” Zayn asks.

Louis is quiet. “Sometimes. We didn’t have sex for about a month after the big news. But yeah, now we do. Or did. Think that’s over now.” He says, face dropping into a frown.

“What happened? Did you fight again?”

Louis let’s go of a breath, “Oliver. I think there is something between them. More than Harry is telling me. I’m scared he’ll move to Scotland with him and take my baby with him.” Louis says.

Zayn snorts, “Harry would never do that.”

Louis doesn’t know how to reply. He knows that, but that voice in the back of his head won’t shut up.

“Talk to him.” Zayn suggests. “Tell him about your fears and then he’ll tell you about his as well.”

“I wish you were here.” Louis says then, changing the subject.

Zayn sighs, “Liam is going to kill me, he made me swear not to say anything.” He rambles.

Louis furrows his eyebrows, “Is he pregnant, too?” Louis blurs out.

“No.” Zayn says with a roll of his eyes but a grin on his lips. “We are coming back home.” He says.

Louis stares at his friend on his phone screen. “You mean permanently? You are coming back to the UK?”

“London, to be more specific.” Zayn says with a smile.

Louis beams at his friend, “Glad to hear that. I miss you guys so much.”

“We miss you, too.” Zayn says. “Please don’t tell Liam that I told you. Act surprised when he tells you.”

Louis laughs, “Promise.”

After Louis and Zayn end their conversation he goes upstairs and into bed. It’s only a few minutes after nine but he doesn’t know what else to do. He laid down on what he calls his side of the bed but ends up lying on his belly with his face on Harry’s pillow.

Louis doesn’t know how long he has been lying there or if he even fell asleep for a bit, but he opens his eyes when he hears Harry’s voice on the street. Louis sits up and walks towards the window where he has a good view to the street outside. Harry and Oliver are standing near a street light.

Louis watches as Harry and Oliver stand there, talking about something Louis doesn’t hear. Then Oliver raises one of his hands and wipes some curls from Harry’s face and says something that makes Harry smile.

Harry replies something and presses a kiss to Oliver’s cheek before disappearing from his view.

Louis hears the door opening and then the lights turning on. He decides to go back to bed and wait for Harry there.

A few moments later Harry is opening the door and poking his head inside, “We are home.” He says.

Louis gives him a small smile, that he can excuse by being tired. “How was dinner?” He asks.

“Great.” Harry replies and gets rid of his pants. “I had a Sirlion Steak with chips.”

“Sounds yummy. Where were you?” Louis asks while watching Harry taking his T-shirt off, showing off the curl of his belly that Louis swears has grown in the past few hours they were separated. Louis can’t stop the smile when his eyes land on it.

“At your work.” Harry replies.

Louis hums, “Heard that they have a really hot waiter, though I think he wasn’t there today. Bad luck, I guess.”

Harry giggles, “You are an idiot.” He says while making himself comfortable in bed next to Louis. He turns on his side to face Louis.

Louis is turning on his side as well. His smile falls off his face when he sees Harry’s serious expression staring back at him. “What is it?” Louis asks and slowly let’s one of his fingers move slowly over Harry’s cheek.

“Oliver asked me if I wanted to come over to Scotland for a few weeks.” Harry says, eyes not dropping from Louis’.

Louis catches his breath and waits for Harry to continue.

“It’s his sister’s wedding and she would love to have me over and he-“ Harry pauses for a moment. “He said he would like to have me there for a few weeks longer, if I am up for it. To see if-“ He drops his eyes, “Like a test run for a relationship, I guess. That’s what he called it.” Harry adds.

“What did you say?” Louis asks, scooting a little bit closer so he has better access to Harry’s face. He needs to touch, and hope that it tells Harry everything he can’t say with words right now.

“No.” Is all Harry says, his eyes are skipping over Louis’ entire face, trying to read him. “I told him that I can’t.” he adds and then he starts to ramble, “I told him I would consider coming to the wedding but that I can’t stay longer with him. And then he asked why and I told him.” Harry takes a moment to breathe, “He suddenly started talking about how we can have the life we always wanted together and how we will raise the baby together in Scotland.” Harry says, reaching out to guide Louis’ hand to his belly. “But I said no. I said that I am staying here with you.”

“Was that something you wanted once?” Louis questions, “You and Oliver?” Louis asks.

Harry is quiet for a moment, “Yea, I did.”

“I think a part of you will always love him. He was your first kiss and the first person you fell in love with.” Louis says.

Harry stares at him. “Oliver wasn’t my first kiss, neither was he the first one I fell in love with.”

Louis’ blinks at him. There are many thoughts running through his head right now and yet none of them make it over his tongue. Subject change, is what Louis’ brain decides on. “Zayn and Liam are moving back to London.” is what he says.

Harry is staring confused at him, “We were just- and now- Really?”

“Yeah, talked to Zayn today. Liam wants it to be a surprise though, so when he tells us, please act surprised.” Louis tells him.

“Yeah, sure. That’s great.” Harry says and waits for Louis to say something else– anything else. But Louis doesn’t.

#

On a Saturday in the fifth month, Louis’ and Harry’s families are coming over for lunch. Everyone is obsessed with Harry’s belly and Louis is watching fondly.

It’s his mom that helps him carrying the plates into the kitchen, to help him loading them into the dishwasher.

“So according to your behavior, you two still haven’t talked about your relationship?” she asks.

“No.” Louis replies honestly.

“Have you thought about what you want?” She asks.

Louis glances over to the kitchen entrance to make sure Harry isn’t standing there. “I’m in love with him, mom. Is that what you want to know”? Louis replies then.

“Yes, that’s I want to know.” She says, a smile growing on her lips. “And I think Harry should know that, too.” She adds.

“I have tried. Twice.”

“You’ll figure it out.” She replies before closing the dishwasher. Mother and son make their way back into the living room. Louis sits back down in his chair next to Harry and if he is purposely scooting a little bit closer, he won’t admit it.

Harry doesn’t seem to mind though, because his hand finds his knee and slowly moves towards his crotch area, making a promise that is only between them.

“Do you know what sex it’ll be?” One of Louis’ siblings asks then, interrupting the moment between them.

“No.” Harry shakes his head, “We don’t want to either. We are going for as gender neutral as possible.” His eyes skip to Louis to wait for his agreeing nod.

“Have you already thought of a name?” One of Louis’ younger siblings asks.

“Not yet.” Louis replies. “I haven’t thought about it yet.” He admits. “You?” He asks Harry.

Harry shrugs, “I have a few favourites.” He grins.

#

“When were you going to tell me about the name ideas you have?” Louis asks that night as they sit down on the couch to watch some TV before bed.

Harry grins, “I was waiting for you to ask.” He shrugs.

“So?” Louis asks. “Spill.”

Harry scoots closer to Louis so he can lay his head on his shoulder. “Sasha.” He starts, giving Louis a moment to process the name. “Andy.” He continues then, followed by another short pause. “Darcy.” He finishes.

“Darcy.” Louis repeats, trying the name on his tongue. “Darcy Tomlinson-Styles.”

“Do you like it?” Harry asks, looking at him.

“I do. I like it a lot. And you?” Louis asks.

“That was my number one from the list of names.” Harry admits. “I was hoping you’d pick it.” He says and focuses back on the movie on the TV.

Harry places his hand on Louis’ knee and Louis hums and lets his head lean against Harry’s, that is still laying on his shoulder. Harry slowly lets his hand move towards Louis’ crotch.

Louis hums, hoping Harry gets the message that this is ok and that he can continue.

Harry seems to understand and palms Louis through his boxers. Louis groans at that as he feels himself hardening in his boxers. “Ok?” Harry asks.

“Yes, ok. Please.” Louis says and closes his eyes as Harry’s hand slips into his pants and gets a hold of him.

#

It’s month six and today they have their monthly check-up. Louis is helping Harry into his slippers when the doorbell rings.

“I am going.” Louis tells Harry who is eating a pudding.

“Alright.” Harry agrees.

Louis smiles at him before leaving to open the door.

“Surprise!”

Louis is staring at his three best friends that throw confetti at him. He is pulling one after another into his arms. And by the time he pulled away from the last one, Harry is standing by his side with a big grin on his face.

The boys repeat their shout of surprise and also throw a handful of confetti at Harry before pulling him into a hug as well.

“Hi Darcy, your favourite uncle is here.” Niall says, he is leaning forward to speak to Harry’s belly.

“As much as we love seeing you.” Louis starts.

“We have to go to the monthly check-up. You can wait here, though.” Harry finishes.

“Can I come?” Niall asks, eyes wide.

“Can we come as well?” Zayn asks, with his arm around Liam.

Louis looks over at Harry.

“Sure, fine with me.” Harry agrees.

“Alright. Then let’s go.” Louis says and reaches for his car keys before following his friends to his car.

“What are you guys doing here?” Harry asks after he dropped down into the passenger seat. Breathing a bit harder than usual.

“That can wait until we saw Darcy.” Liam says.

#

The doctor smiles when she sees the other three following Harry and Louis into the room and starts with her monthly routine questions before preparing Harry for the ultrasound.

“The last trimester, Mr. Styles. Have you already started setting up the baby crib?” she asks.

“We have bought most of the stuff we need.” Louis replies. “We just need to build them up and arrange everything.”

“It looks like you have three free helpers?” she says, gesturing to the others.

“Free?” Louis starts, “They’ll eat everything edible in the house.” He jokes.

“And that’s my job.” Harry adds.

Louis smiles at him, “Yea, we can’t let them eat your food, right?”

“Exactly.” Harry says and reaches for Louis’ hand.

“How do you guys feel about pregnancy gymnastics?” The doctor asks them. “It’s a great way of bonding and relaxing.” She says.

Harry looks over at Louis, “Sounds good.”

“Yeah, we’ll check it out.” Louis agrees.

Fifteen minutes later all five are back in the car. The drive doesn’t take too long since the morning rush hour is over.

As soon as they arrive at Harry’s flat, Harry goes straight for the couch. Zayn is joining Louis in the kitchen to help with tea and cookies while Liam and Niall are all over Harry’s belly.

“So,” Zayn starts as they are waiting for the water to boil. “Have you two talked about your relationship?” he asks.

Louis shakes his head, “No.”

“You really have to talk about it before Darcy is here.” Zayn says.

“I know.” Louis agrees.

Five minutes later the two join the others again in the living room. Louis is joining Harry on the couch who is making room for him by lifting his feet before placing them on Louis’ lap.

“Zayn and me have news.” Liam beams, all eyes are on him. “We are moving back to London.” He says.

“That’s great!” Harry says, but it is obvious that Harry’s fake surprise wasn’t convincing.

Liam furrows his eyebrows when he sees Louis grinning at him. His eyes skip to Zayn, “You told them?”

Zayn smiles with his tongue behind his teeth, “I only told Louis because he needed some cheering up.” He says defending himself.

Liam rolls his eyes with a smile on his face before leaning over to kiss Zayn’s lips.

“There is a reason why we are here, though.” Niall speaks up. All eyes land on him. “We will be separating you two for two days in the next few weeks. So, make sure that you’ll figure something out regarding your jobs.”

“What do you mean with separating?” Harry asks confused, not happy about the idea at all.

“You two will be stuck together for a long time while trying to care for a helpless, crying and pooping human being. We’ll be here to help whenever you need someone, of course.” Niall says.

“But we think a two-day break to just relax and not to worry about what is coming would be a good thing.” Zayn finishes.

“So, we came up with an idea. Zayn is taking Harry to a spa vacation. And me and Niall are taking Louis to a music festival in another city, so you can have your own individual calm before the storm.” Liam explains.

Harry and Louis lock eyes. “We’ll talk about it, ok?” Louis asks Harry who agrees with a nod.

“What if I’m going to the spa with Louis instead?” Harry asks then.

“The whole point of this plan is, to separate you two from each other. So, you know how shitty it is being separate. You need a reminder like that when you have reached a point where you are – you know. Stressed.” Niall says.

“We’ll talk about it.” Harry repeats Louis’ words.

#

“What do you think?” Louis asks that night in bed.

“About their plan to separate us?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.” Louis says.

“I think it’s a stupid idea.” Harry replies.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Louis says.

Harry presses his lips into a thin line.

“Why do you think it’s a stupid idea?” Louis asks.

“What if you won’t come back, because you don’t want to give up that life of freedom?” Harry speaks.

Louis blinks at him and lays his hand on Harry’s belly. “I already have given up that life, H. And I will prove it to you. Just wait.” He says. “I will prove it to both of you.”

Harry holds eye contact with him. “Ok.” Harry agrees then. “We’ll do it.”

#

Louis has the best friends in the whole entire world.

All it took for him was one call and all three were standing at his door of his own flat a few minutes after five pm.

He left work earlier so he could sign the notice of cancellation for his flat the same day. Even though he still has to pay for the flat until the deadline in a couple months, he is already packing up his things. Niall’s parents have enough space in their garage and allowed for them to store his things until he knows what to do with them.

It doesn’t take long for them to carry everything out since Louis already had a few things over at Harry’s.

Niall, Liam and Zayn take care of the things that are going to go to Niall’s parents garage while Louis drives back to Harry’s.

Louis opens the door, “Harry? I’m home.” He says, grinning to himself. Because he has never referred to this place as home before. He wonders if Harry gets it.

“Living room.” Harry calls.

Louis follows Harry’s voice, the document of cancellation in his hand. As soon as Louis spots Harry, he can’t keep the smile off his face.

“What?” Harry asks, smiling back at Louis.

“I just gave up my flat.” Is all he says. Short and straight to the point.

Harry stares at him and then takes a look at the documents that Louis is handing him.

Harry opens his mouth and tries a few times to find the rights words, “I don’t know what to say.” He says.

“Then don’t. I am here. I am staying for as long as you’ll have me.” Louis says with a smile. “And since my name is not in the rent contract to this flat, you can throw me out anytime you want to.” 

Harry smiles back at him.

#

It’s the night before the separation plan. Harry and Louis are lying next to each other in the bed.

“Lou?” Harry speaks up.

“Yea?” Louis replies.

“You are free, remember that.” Harry says.

Louis furrows his eyebrows and turns on his side, watching Harry’s profile.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks.

“You are not tied to me or us. If you meet someone there who you like or are attracted to, then it’s ok.” He says.

Louis scoots closer to Harry. “Harry.” Louis speaks softly. “I want to tell you the same but I can’t. Because I don’t want you to. And I don’t know what else to do-“ he stops himself and darts his hand out to lay it on Harry’s cheek close to the mouth when an idea pops into his head. He uses his thumb to wipe over Harry’s lips. Louis rolls onto his belly and lifts his upper body up by his elbows so he is hovering over Harry’s face.

Harry is looking up at him. Louis can feel Harry’s breath on his lips. He leans in a little, just to test the waters and as Harry’s hands come up to his head, he stops for a beat, thinking that Harry wants him to stop. But Harry’s hands add pressure to his head, guiding him down. Louis closes his eyes and then presses his lips to Harry’s.

#

Louis has to get up early in the morning to get ready. Liam and Niall will be here soon to pick him up. Zayn won’t be here until midday to pick Harry up.

Louis is collecting a few more things in the bedroom he’ll need. He is already dressed and ready to go. He takes one last glance at Harry in bed who is still sleeping. But Louis can’t leave without saying goodbye. “Harry.” Louis says gentle and waits for Harry’s eyes to fly open.

“I’m leaving. Just saying goodbye.” Louis says. “You can sleep some more.” He promises.

Harry hums as a reply, eyes still small. Louis knows he’ll fall asleep soon again.

Louis leans in and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips. It was supposed to be a short peck, but Harry holds him close to deepen the kiss. When Louis’ phone buzzes in his pants, he knows that it’s the boys.

He pulls away, “See you in two days.” Louis says and presses another short kiss to Harry’s lips before leaving the bedroom.

#

After the separation days.

Louis is standing in front of the door with his bag lying by his feet on the ground. Liam and Niall have driven away about one minute ago. The light is on in the living room, letting Louis know that Harry is already home.

A part of him is excited to see him again, another one is worried about the conversation they will be having. Louis and Harry didn’t have the chance to talk to each other because the boys took their phones away from them and now Louis is worried where they stand. Does he just say hi or is Harry ok with a kiss?

Louis clenches his hands into fists before opening the door. It’s silent in the flat but Louis can smell one of Harry’s scented candles. He drops his bag in the hallway before entering the living room.

Louis stays in the threshold for a beat, watching Harry reading a book. A smile builds on his lips while he is watching Harry being too focused on the book to notice him.

“Hi.” Louis speaks then, shoulder still leaning against the wood in the doorframe.

Harry looks up and smiles at him, “Hi.” He answers and closes the book without bothering to mark the page.

Louis steps inside and watches Harry making room on the couch for Louis, but Louis has other plans. He’s walking to the end where Harry is sitting.

Harry is watching him curiously. “How was your trip?” he asks then, as Louis is standing on the other side of the armrest he is leaning against.

Louis doesn’t reply though. He is leaning forward, resting his forehead against Harry’s skin while closing his eyes. “Let me know if I’m crossing a line.” Louis says quietly and presses his lips against Harry’s in a soft peck.

Louis can feel Harry smiling against his lip when he kisses back. The hand closest to Louis comes up to his cheek.

“Oh,” Harry breaks the kiss and his hands and eyes immediately fall to his belly. Louis watches him alarmed for a beat until Harry takes Louis’ hand and lays it on his belly. “Darcy just kicked.” Harry smiled. “They have never done that before.”

A smile grows on Louis’ lips, “Yeah? Seemed like we weren’t the only ones enjoying the kiss then.” He grins.

Harry giggles, “I wish you would have felt it.” He says with a small pout on his face.

“Maybe they’ll kick again,” Louis says and uses his other hand to wipe some hair out of Harry’s face. Harry keeps one hand on top of Louis’ on his belly and uses the other one to guide his head closer again.

“Worth a try, yea?” Harry asks.

Louis hums in agreement and this time it’s Harry closing the small distance between them. The kiss is soft and slow, the complete opposite from what they were used to. Louis nudges his tongue against Harry lips and Harry opens up to welcome it inside. And that moment their tongues brush, Darcy gives another kick, causing the two men to break away giggling.

Louis leans in to peck Harry’s lips once more before crouching down beside the couch. He carefully lifts up the oversized tee to free Harry’s belly to press a soft kiss to the center, right above Harry’s stretched navel. “I missed you Darcy.” He speaks softly. Eyes darting up to Harry who is watching him with a fond smile. Louis eyes drop back to Harry’s belly and presses another kiss to the warm skin. “80 more days.” He whispers and moves his hand to tangle it with Harry’s that is laying close by.

Half an hour later they are lying in bed. Louis helped Harry washing his face and admired Harry’s coloured toe nails before tucking him into bed. They exchanged a few more kisses before Louis walked to the other side of the bed to climb in.

“I missed you.” Harry says, his back is facing Louis as he is lying half on top of the body pillow.

“I missed you too.” Louis replies. Louis sees Harry’s hand reaching out for his hand and tangles them together.

“I wanted to give you a hand job today but I think I’ll fall asleep before you cum.”

“It’s ok, love.” Louis says and squeezes Harry’s hand. “We’ll have enough time for that in the future.” He adds and he is sure he falls asleep before Harry.

#

Louis took the following day off too, because he knew after being separated from Harry and Darcy, he’ll need at least one day at home.

They spend most of the day in bed. Louis only leaves to get food and to use the bathroom and Harry only leaves to use the bathroom.

After breakfast they have a movie on that neither of them pays attention to. Louis’ back is resting against the headboard while his legs are crossed by his ankles in front of him. Harry’s head is resting on Louis’ lap while Louis’ fingers play with his curls.

Harry’s head is turned towards Louis, their eyes are locked.

“I want this.” Harry speaks then, confusing Louis.

“What do you mean?” Louis questions gently.

Harry closes his eyes, “Me and You.” He says. “And Darcy.” He adds.

“You already have that.” Louis points out with a grin.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, “No, Lou. I want it to be you and me. In every way. I don’t just want you to be the father of our child. I don’t want anyone else by my side but you.” Harry says.

Louis gives him a soft smile, “What if your first kiss slash love comes by? You would leave him in the dust for me?”

Harry tucks his lip between his teeth, “That was you, Lou.” Harry replies. Eyes skipping nervously back and forth between Louis’ eyes.

Louis furrows confused his eyebrows, not being able to reply with words.

Harry digs his teeth into his bottom lip for a moment before he speaks, “After I had dropped off the others, I drove you over to yours.” Harry begins, talking about the night after the party. “You were not only drunk but also high on god knows what.” He continues.

Louis watches him and listens.

“Ever since I found you at the party to take you the car you were touching me and mumbling things, I didn’t understand at first.” Harry’s eyes drift to Louis’ naked chest where a love bite is sitting red from about half an hour ago. “Once we were on the road you got quite touchy and once I had stopped in front of your parent’s house, you leaned over and whispered that you had hoped that the bottle would stop on me during the kissing game at the party.”

A smile builds on Harry’s slips, eyes still focused on Louis’ upper body. “You asked if I would have been fine with it.”

Louis has to smile at that. Even high off his arse he is still asking for consent. “I said yes.” Harry continues. “And then you asked if I were fine with it too, if you’d kiss me now.” A moment of silence. “I said yes again, but only if you promised to remember.” The smile on Harry’s face turns sad. “You promised. Kissed me. More than once even. But then you didn’t remember.” He finishes.

“I’m such an idiot.” Louis speaks.

“I knew you won’t remember.” Harry smiles. “I always said that I fell in love in this car, but it’s not quite the truth.” He says. “You know that I am a sucker for romance and just loved referring to it as such. You were the first person I met that made me want to try a relationship and also figure out the sexual aspects of a relationship. But I didn’t realize that I was in love with you until that moment you stepped into my flat on the day, we had the big reunion with the others.”

“I realized I was in love with you, the morning after.” Louis hears himself say.

A moment of silence falls between them where they are just looking at each other, eyes locked. While Louis’ fingers softly twirl Harry’s curls between his fingers.

“Does this mean I don’t have to compete with a faceless stranger anymore?” Louis asks.

“No.” Harry replies. “Does this mean we are doing this as partners now?” he asks.

Louis smiles at him. “We are doing this as best friends. Boyfriends. Partners.” Louis counts off.

“I like the sound of that.” Harry grins at him and adjusts his head. He accidently brushes Louis’ crotch while doing so, making Louis twitch in his boxers, followed by a huff of breath.

Harry’s grin turns mischievously, “Remember my plan from yesterday?” He asks and licks his lips.

Louis hums as a reply and just the thought makes him excited and pushes a load of blood into his crotch area.

Harry scoots further up Louis’ belly to leave the crotch area free. “Bum up.” Harry instructs and waits for Louis to do so, so he can pull the boxers out of the way. Harry is changing his position; he is still lyying with his head on Louis’ belly, but his head is turned the other direction now.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Harry asks, his head facing Louis’ dick now. His finger is softly drawing invisible lines on his tights. Sometimes he purposely brushes Louis’s balls while watching Louis getting harder and harder.

“Yeah.” Louis replies, his eyes are closed, enjoying the moment.

“The day after the photo shooting.” Harry starts, letting the tip of his finger wander around the base of Louis’ dick, grinning at the sound Louis makes. “I re-watched the footage later that night and came two more times. Once by my hand and once by my vibrator.” Harry continues, his voice is dropping a few octaves lower, “Rode it like I rode you.” He adds.

Louis let’s out a groan from the back of throat, knowing he is now fully hard.

Louis hears Harry humming pleased before he feels a hand wrapped around his dick. He feels Harry changing his position on the bed again and opens his eyes. He locks eyes with Harry’s, again.

“Are you sure you are comfortable?” Louis asks.

“I am.” Harry reassures with a smile while slowly stroking Louis with his hand. Louis is sure the position is not comfortable at all. “I want to see you when you come.” He adds.

“The vibrator.” Louis asks through soft moans that leave his throat. “Do you still have it?” he asks.

“Yeah. You want me to get it?” Harry suggests.

“No.” Louis says, “Next time, though.” He says.

Harry gives him a smile and twists his hand, causing Louis to buck his hip into the touch. “You want to come or want me to drag it out?” Harry asks.

Louis licks his lips, “Drag it out.” He says.

Louis lasts almost ten minutes before covering himself and Harry in his cum while Louis’ eyes have fallen shut and Harry’s eyes were focused on Louis’ face.

#

In month seven Niall announces that he is also moving back to London. All five spend the day at Harry’s and Louis’.

Month seven is also the month they make their relationship public in front of their families:

Harry is loading way too many onions on his black bean burger which makes Louis telling him, to not expect a good night kiss from him. Harry replies with a grin and a “I bet I’ll still get my kiss.”

The table around them falls silent, watching them curiously but neither of them notices. Harry drops his burger and swallows the food in his mouth before curling his fist into Louis’ T-shirt and pulls him in to connect their lips. Louis giggles against Harry’s lips but kisses him back anyway a few times before pulling away with a frown, “Way too many onions.” He complains.

“Still got my kiss, though.” Harry winks before his eyes fall on their family around them. Louis notices too and tries to hide his blush by looking down into his plate.

#

In month eight the boys come over to help setting up the baby crib. Louis and Harry also finally find a car that their parents pay for. And their best friends buy them a baby seat for it that can be changed for different usages and ages.

#

It’s September 27th.The last day before Darcy will join them in their flat and turn their lives upside down. Louis doesn’t work today and he won’t be working for the next half year either. He has talked to his boss and she allowed him to go on paid parental leave. He’ll be using his plus hours too.

Louis made dinner. His famous chicken dish with mashed potatoes and a green salad to get some vitamins into Harry and Darcy.

They had finished with dinner about fifteen minutes ago. They are still sitting at the table, letting the food settle in their bellies. Louis has a plan though. There is one more thing he wants to do.

“Dance with me.” Louis says softly while smiling over the full table but empty plates and bowls.

Harry giggles, “Now?” He asks, lying his used napkin onto the plate.

“Yeah. It’s the last evening of being only you and me. We won’t have much time for some one-on-one time once Darcy is finally here.” Louis explains and stands up from his seat.

“I know.” Harry says and bites his lip looking down. “Do you think we’ll make it? A lot of couples break up once they have a child. I am scared we’ll be one of them.”

Louis walks over to Harry and holds his hand out for him to take it. Then he pulls him off his seat. There are no words Louis can say to take that fear away from Harry, so he shows him instead by pressing a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips. Then he leads Harry a bit further away from the table so they have more room.

Louis reaches for his phone and connects it with the sound box and hits play before lying it on a nearby surface.

During the beginning chords Louis takes Harry’s hand again and twirls him around on his finger. Harry giggles and presses his back gentle against Louis’ front.

Louis curls his arms around Harry’s middle and lays both of his hands flat onto Harry’s big belly while resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry sinks into the touch and places his hands on top of Louis’, his fingers nudge between the spaces from Louis’s, while they start slowly swaying together.

As the singer starts to sing, so does Louis.

Harry smiles and listens and knows that Louis is singing more than just a song. He is making a promise.

My love, here I stand before you

I am yours now from this moment on

Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking

We’ll share forever, this I promise you

And when I look in your eyes

All of my life is before me

And I’m not running anymore

‘Cause I already know I’m home

With every beat of my heart

I’ll give you my love completely

My darling, this I promise you

My love, I can feel your heartbeat

As we dance now closer than before

Don’t let go, ‘cause I could almost cry now

This is forever, I make this vow to you

And when I look in your eyes

All of my life is before me

And I’m not running anymore

‘Cause I already know I’m home

With every beat of my heart

I’ll give you my love completely

My darling, this I promise you

My darling, this I promise you

My darling, this I promise you

EPILOGUE

Harry is sitting on the hospital bed in the preparation room before the surgery room. He is wearing the long hospital gown which leaves the back open. Louis is standing in front of him, both of his hands on his face while the doctor is standing behind him with a needle to numb Harry’s lower abdomen. She is waiting for Louis’ signal.

“Lou.” Harry whimpers, scared of the poke that will come.

“It’ll be over in a few seconds.” Louis promises.

Harry is letting some tears drop and Louis knows that the fear isn’t only because of the shot. It’s about everything. In less than fifteen minutes their lives will be changed forever. “Look at me.” Louis says. “I’m here. I’m not leaving your side. You still have the option for a general anesthetic.” He offers.

“No.” Harry shakes his head and locks eyes with Louis. “I want to be awake.” He adds with a final nod.

Louis makes eyes contact with the nurse and Louis is circling his thumbs over both of Harry’s cheeks where he is still holding on to his face. Their eyes stay locked and Louis almost feels the pain himself when Harry presses his eyes closed and makes a pained sound.

“It’s over.” Louis tells him and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’m so proud of you. You did amazing.” He praises him.

Harry opens his eyes again and lets the nurses help him lay down on the bed. Louis is being dressed into a green attire and a green mouth protector. Then he is back by Harry’s side, holding his hand and not letting it go.

Louis and Harry keep their eyes locked, waiting for that first scream. Their hearts are beating in tune in their chests. Neither of them is talking, neither of them wanting to miss it.

And then it comes.

A short little scream, from their baby. Followed by another one, this time a little longer. Their eyes well with tears. The doctor is asking Louis if he wants to cut the cord. Louis’ hands and legs start shaking and bless Harry, he squeezes his hands to ground him little bit. Louis gives an airy yes and a nurse has to support him and help him walking a step closer to cut through the cord. His eyes fall on his baby for a beat and a tear drops from his eyes while he is holding the scissors in shaky hands. It’s over in less than two seconds and a nurse is helping him back to Harry’s side, his eyes find Harry’s immediately.

“So proud of you.” Harry tells him.

A moment later another nurse is walking around the doctors that are working on closing up Harry. He is holding Darcy in a yellow towel in his arms while stopping between Harry and Louis so they can take a first proper look at their baby. Harry and Louis’ eyes fall on a dirty but beautiful little angel.

“Hi Darcy.” Harry says, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“We have to take Darcy to their first check-up. It won’t take long.” The nurse informs them. “You can come with us, Mr. Tomlinson if you want to. Unless you want to stay here.” He offers.

Louis’ eyes skip back and forth from Harry and the bundle of flesh that has his eyes and Harry’s nose.

“Go.” Harry tells him. “See you in a bit.” He says.

Louis leans down and presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek before following the nurse outside.

#

Louis is sitting on a chair with Darcy in his arms, staring at her while she is staring back at him. “If you ever wondered what my ugly mug looks like, that’s it.” He tells them with a smile, eyes still wet.

The door to the room opens, causing Darcy to start crying. A nurse is pushing Harry into the room. His smile grows when his eyes fall on Louis and Darcy.

“They are hungry.” The nurse informs them while clicking the breaks of the bed into action after placing the bed at its spot by the window and the baby crib. “Free your upper body Mr. Styles and let them have as much body contact as possible.” She says and gestures for Louis to come closer. The nurse is helping Harry freeing his upper body and then shows Louis how to place Darcy on his chest.

As soon as Darcy sucks Harry’s nipples in her mouth to eat, the room falls silent.

“Perfect.” The nurse says. “If you need anything, just ring.” She says and leaves the three alone for some privacy.

Louis sits down next to Harry on the edge of the bed, close enough so Harry can easily lean his body against his side to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis let’s his head drop against Harry’s as their eyes are focused on Darcy.

None of them speaks. The room is silent; except of the three beating hearts that Louis swears is echoing in sync through the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as me writing it. :)


End file.
